


Turn based system

by WickedRitual



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dating, Dom/sub Undertones, Eventual Romance, First Time Blow Jobs, Found the plot!, From Sex to Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Past Steelbeak/Falcon Graves, Pillow princess Mark Beaks, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Virgin Mark Beaks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27292648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedRitual/pseuds/WickedRitual
Summary: Falcon Graves loves to pamper Mark Beaks, but when it comes to tit for tat will Mark be willing to gives as he receives?First chapter is porn, second chapter is romance.
Relationships: Mark Beaks/Falcon Graves
Comments: 19
Kudos: 38





	1. Office

**Author's Note:**

> This fic went from a one shot, to porn no plot, but now I wrote myself into a plot! And I'm enjoying the ride!
> 
> Tags will be updated with every chapter.  
> Other characters besides Mark and Falcon will only have supporting roles.

Falcon listened to the exhilaration in Mark’s voice with pride, he could make that spoiled brat moan like no other.

With just Falcons tongue Mark was reduced to a quivering, shaken mass, grasping at the edges of his desk while the raptor ate him out.

“Awwwh! Oh Gravesy!” Mark held nothing back while he was in the thralls of pleasure, consequences were not something he had to deal with, so of course he would be the most obnoxiously loud lay Falcon had ever heard.

Hearing that once suave billionaire reduced to a pleasure drunk mess screaming like a porn star gave Graves one hell of an ego though.

There was a part of Graves that wanted anonymity, but another part of him hoped the whole Waddle staff could hear Mark screaming out his name.

Falcons hands spread Mark’s ass, his beak pressed against Mark’s cheeks as he buried his tongue deeper into him. The parrots bright red tail feathers flicked against Falcons face. The bird of prey knew Mark was close to his finish, he had many tells that Falcon had memorized over their sessions together.

Falcon pulled away, gliding his tongue back into his mouth. Just as Mark would let Falcon know what he liked he would also make known what he disliked.

“Graaavsey!” Mark whined “Don’t stop”

“I’ll get back to you" Falcon assured in a calm manner. “Its my turn" he said as his hands unbuckled his belt.

Mark put his feet back on the floor, turning to Falcon as he unzipped his pants. “This isn’t a turn based system” Mark rolled his eyes, crossing his arms over his chest in a huff.

“It is if you want me to continue" Falcon insisted “Or I can leave and you can find someone else”

Mark pouted, he hated not getting what he wanted. While it was tempting for him to find another who would give without receiving he had grown to prefer Falcons company and thought it a shame to toss that away.

Falcon knew he had leverage now, Mark may have money, clout, and power, but now Falcon had something Mark wanted. He was no longer disposal to the billionaire.

Falcon removed his jacket and stripped himself of his pants and briefs. His cock stood up tall, it was long and thick. Mark could hardly take a peak without blushing from intimidation.

“I’ve never sucked a dick before” Mark admitted while avoiding eye contact.

“I know. You’ve never had to do anything that didn’t benefit you before” Falcon gripped his member in his hand, rubbing over it slowly. “I’m already hard so you wont need to get me erect this time" he added. “just help me finish"

Mark bit the bottom of his lip, closing his eyes as he got down onto his knees. As he was face to face with Falcons erect member he hesitated, reconsidering his options but Every option brought him to the same conclusion: He like Falcon a lot more than he feared sucking dick.

So Mark closed his eyes and leaned forward, He stuck his tongue out, skimming the head of Falcons cock. Surprisingly it just tasted a little salty and warm, the texture was foreign but slick and enjoyable.

He lapped his tongue over Falcons member again, this time with less hesitation. His tongue was long, but couldn’t cover much of Falcons shaft. He licked from base to head like it was a melting ice-cream cone, repeating the actions with a quicker pace.

Falcon smiled softly down at Mark, a look the billionaire wouldn’t see as his eyes stayed shut. He kept his hands to himself, allowing Mark to learn the ropes at his own pace.

Mark was feeling a little more courageous, his tongue leading the Raptors cock into his mouth, he opened wide, then closed his beak around the tip of Falcons cock, he gently began sucking.

Falcon was a very disciplined man so he was surprised when Mark managed to get a gasp out of him. Moving on instinct he put his hands on the top of Mark’s head.

Hearing the noise made Mark open his eyes for the first time since he had started. He looked at the man above with a sultry gaze. Falcon bit his bottom beak to keep from grinning like a love struck idiot.

Mark put his hand around the base of Falcons dick, mesmerized by the size comparison as his fingers could just barely fit around. “Am I doing alright?”

“You’re doing great” Falcon ran his fingers through Mark’s hair, a loving gesture.

Mark leaned in again, reinvigorated by Falcon’s validation. He wrapped his beak around the tip of Graves cock once more, this time bobbing gently on the shaft.

The Raptors hands were limp on the top of Mark’s head, gently brushing through his hair as the slick sound of sucking filled the room.

Falcon tilted his head back, exposing his neck as he felt his climax growing closer. Mark seemed to push further down his cock with every bob of his head, occasionally gagging as his bodies natural reflexes kicked in.

Mark’s mouth felt so nice around his member, warm and wet, slickly massaging his sensitive skin, making his stomach flutter.

Falcon bit his bottom lip hard but he couldn’t hold it back, his face contorted as he pumped out waves of cum. He took a relaxing breath, beak stretched into a blissful smile as he cherished the fleeting sensation of euphoria.

Falcons eyes shot open when he realized he was subconsciously holding Mark in place. He let the gaging parrot out of his grip, who leaned back gasping for air.

“Oh gross I think it went up my nose" Mark complained as he coughed.

“Sorry about that" Falcons apology was genuine, he should have kept his eyes open rather than retreating into fantasy, especially with a novice like Mark.

Mark shook his head, an apology was never enough for him “you owe me"

Falcon nodded “I do" it was fair, he wouldn’t argue against Mark’s demands.

Mark wiped the cum from his beak getting up just to sit back down in his fancy office chair. He leaned backwards on his chair, balancing on his lower back with his legs up and ass presented.

Falcon knew he’d left Mark hanging earlier, so he intended to reward the billionaires good and selfless behavior.

The way Falcon knelt in front of Mark made the parrot feel like a king. The raptor picked up right where he’d left off, burying his tongue inside the young entrepreneur.

Mark rested his feet on Falcon’s broad shoulders, his talons gripping at the Raptors perfectly pressed dress shirt, scuffing the cotton with punctures.

“Nnnnh, that’s it" Mark closed his eyes and smiled as he was pampered. He felt a delightful tingling from his sensitive inner walls. Graves tongue could pleasure him like no other, making every inch of him shiver in satisfaction.

Falcon buried his tongue deeper, finding Mark’s most reactive spots, probing and licking them.

“Aaahh! A little more! Feels so good!!” Mark’s breathing picked up, his tail was twitching again as his hands gripped at the arm rests. His body ttrembled as he came, spilling his load onto his stomach.

Mark put one hand over his eyes, wiping away the sweat while exhaustedly panting his way through a long over due and exhilarating climax.

“Ah that’s cold!” Mark gasped as he felt something pressed into his rear that definitely wasn’t a tongue.

“It’s a butt plug” Falcon was closing up his briefcase which had been stationed by Mark’s desk earlier. The Raptor made sure the toy was secured before he backed away. “you’re going to keep it there till I say so"

“oh? And why would I do that?” Mark grumbled, straighten up his seated position.

“I want to fuck you next week" Falcon said point blank as he stood up on his feet.

Mark grimaced nervously “I’ll be split in two!”

“that’s what the plug is going to prevent” Falcon got re-dressed, putting his jacket over his torn shoulders and pulling his pants back in place. He cleaned up nicely, like nothing unbecoming had transpired today. “I’ll have to bring you bigger ones to replace it"

“That’s still going to hurt!” Mark shouted, he had practically no pain tolerance, which is why he’d never allowed anything bigger than a tongue to penetrate him.

Falcon looked towards the smaller man, his eyes always seemed to be glaring. Mark was expected an argument, to be called names like wimp or weakling.

But to his surprise he just felt Falcons beak brush against the side of his face. He spoke so softly to him “Its not my intention to hurt you Mark, I will see to it that your needs are met and that you have the most enjoyable experience”

Mark was blushing, the intimacy was intense and unexpected. He didn’t know Falcon could sound so soft. “It will hurt a little, but I promise I’ll make it worth your while" Falcon stood back up, then straightened his tie “If you don’t want to go through with it you can take the toy out. I wont push you"

Mark stood up and slipped back on his pants, with the toy still in place. That was confirmation enough for Falcon.

The raptor smiled “I made us dinner reservations tonight" Falcon announced

“What like a date? Mark asked in a bit of a mocking tone

“Yeah, exactly” Falcon did not hesitate, he wanted his intentions with Mark to be clear, this was no longer just a sex thing as it has been before.

It has been a long time since Mark dated, having one bad experience after the other. But with Falcon his worries seemed quieter “text me the deets, I’ll be there”


	2. Dinner date

“You’re late" Falcon stood up as Mark approached the table

“Fashionably so" the African grey parrot removed the large sunglasses he adorned to hide his identity, he sat down in the chair Falcon chivalrously pulled out for him. He heard the raptor chuckle at his comment before going to sit back down.

Mark was a little caught off guard by Falcons smile, it was genuinely warm, a vast difference from his usual cold and serious exterior.

“How was your day?”

“Sore" Mark stated bluntly

“It won’t last" Falcon assured “I’ll make sure to treat you in the mean time”

Mark felt his cheeks burn up, something about how Falcon treated him was unexpected. No one had ever looked at him so fondly, even the aptly named Beaks Boys (a small group of Mark’s biggest and most obsessive (and avoided) fans) looks of adoration paled in comparison.

“Are you warm?” Falcon asked, causing Mark to break the fixed eye contact he'd inadvertently been making with the other.

“I'm fine"

“You look a little red” Falcon reached over the table, closing the small gap between them to place the back of his hand on Mark’s forehead. “You are warm"

“I’m not sick, just caught a little off guard” he tried to explain away his redness as vaguely as possible. Feeling embarrassed for his involuntary reaction to the slightest bit of romantic tension.

“You’ve not been on many dates have you?” Falcon went back to his side of the table.

“Not like this” Mark admitted

“I don’t mean to overwhelm you, if I am going to fast you can tell me to stop"

Mark smiled a little, the humor of the situation wasn’t lost on him, he could stand to let a guy eat him out but the smallest bit of emotional intimacy had him rattled.

“I’ll be fine. The feelings not unbearable” though, it almost was.

Their waiter appeared with impeccable timing. Smiling at the couple he introduced himself “Hello, I am Watson and I’ll be taking care of you tonight. May I get you started with a cocktail or beverage?”

“I’ll have a Gin and Dubbonet” Falcon handed the waiter their drink menu, looking to Mark for his order.

“Redbull, 8 ounce”

There was a moment of silence

“I’m sorry sir we don’t carry redbull in this establishment”

Mark gave the waiter a serious side eye. “Do you know who I am?”

The waiter looked nervous “of course sir, you’re Mark Beaks. But we-"

“If I want a Redbull that is what you will bring me. I don’t care if you have to walk down the block to get one” Mark was firm on his stance “make sure it’s cold and don’t open it when you give it to me"

The waiter gave a pleading look to Falcon, hoping he might be the voice of reason at the table. But the raptor looked unsympathetic “You heard him"

The waiter nodded hastily “right away sir” he dismissed himself with a bow, leaving eagerly.

Falcon folded his hands in front of his mouth, suppressing laughter “That was the funniest thing I’ve seen in a while"

Mark felt his heart palpitate, Falcons laughter was something he would like greatly to hear again. “usually people get annoyed when I make a fuss"

“You know what you want, you don’t compromise. I respect that” Falcon explained.

Mark felt very secure in that moment, smiling down at the food menu to hopefully find something he wanted that they offered.

The waiter returned with their drinks, evidently it had been raining out since the waiters feathers were still somewhat damp.

“Here you are Mister Beaks, one cold 8 fluid ounce Redbull, unopened" he presented the drink pleasantly along with Falcons bright red gin.

“now sirs may I take your food orders?”

Falcon decided upon the Cornish turbot while Mark ordered the lobster ravioli with a mango for lobster substitution. Another challenge but the waiter had learned better than to question it. “very good sirs" he bowed gracefully before leaving the two to be alone once again.

Mark cracked open his Redbull tilting it against his beak as he took a sip. “I hate when they open my drinks. Putting their gross fingers right where my beak goes" Mark vented, his feathers fluffed up at just the thought.

It really wasn’t a surprise to Graves that Mark was a minor germaphobe, he wouldn’t even give out high fives.

“What’s in yours? Looks a little fruity for a guy like you"

“It’s a mix of Gin and fortified red wine” Falcon took a swig “I like the colour, it reminds me of you”

Mark’s presses his beak in a tight line trying not to smile “Great, you think of my butt every time you get drunk"

Falcon laughed again, Mark smiled wide In response.

Falcon held his drink toward Mark “would you like to try?”

Mark accepted the offer, taking the glass in his hands he cautiously sniffed at it.

“Its not poisoned, I promise"

“You’d be surprised how many times someone’s tried to poison me”

“oh no, I think I’d believe it” Falcon smirked playfully

Mark stuck his tongue out childishly at Falcon’s remark, then took a sip.

Mark reacted like he had just been punched in the gut

“What’s wrong?” Falcon stood up, thinking Mark has actually been attacked.

“Its disgusting!” Mark whined

Falcon huffed at the dramatics, sitting back down. “It’s a little bitter, it wont kill you"

“I think I’d rather be dead than drink it" he slid Falcons drink back towards him “If you try kissing me tonight you’d better not taste like that”

Falcon caught his drink and tipped it back into his beak, finishing the small glass easily without even the slightest cringe.

“I think all those Redbulls have burned off your taste buds” Falcon chuckled while subtly gesturing for the waiter. He ordered a second glass.

“Getting drunk on the first date?” Mark questioned

“It will take a lot more than this to get me buzzed" Falcon assured.

Just as his second drink arrived so did their food. Falcons plate had a flurry of natural colours from his perfectly cooked and seasoned turbot to the hazelnut garnish.

Mark’s ravioli was covered in a bright orange mango sauce with a cranberry dressing drizzled over it. The parrot was taking a photo of his food before he went to take a bite.

“I would never have thought to put mango and pasta together” Falcon admitted

“Mango tastes good with everything" Mark chirped happily. He stabbed a piece of ravioli with his fork than held it towards Falcon beak.

“Try it" Mark insisted

Falcon did so, opening his mouth to accept the offered food. It was definitely a unique sensation and very sweet. He might have appreciated the flavor more if he wasn’t carnivorous but it still wasn’t bad to say the least.

“pretty good" Falcon approved

Mark beamed happily at the validation. He continued munching on his pasta. For the rest of the night they enjoyed one another’s company until they were the only patrons left and the lights began to dim.

“I think that’s our que to get out of here" Falcon looked across the table with soft affectionate eyes.

“ah yeah" like a reflex Mark pulled out his wallet, about to open it until Graves put his hand over Mark’s.

“It’s my treat" Falcon assured

“Gravesy I am a billionaire, I can get the bill" Mark was humored by Falcons misplace hospitality.

“I invited you out" Falcon insisted “besides, I don’t want you getting any ideas about my intentions” Falcon took his own wallet out from his jacket, pulling out enough large bills to cover their expenses “I am well off. I don’t need you paying for everything” he placed the money on the table.

Mark couldn’t remember the last time he didn’t pay for a night out with someone. He only got invited to the most expensive places with the assumption he would pay the way for his companions. He started to feel like the third wheel between his money and his so called friends.

His friends disappeared as quickly as they came once Mark stopped flying them around the world or taking them to expensive places.

These poor experiences left him closed off to others, realizing that being genuinely and unconditionally loved was not a realistic expectation.

With Falcon, Mark’s fears were quieter. He felt so happy he could hardly care if this was just a trick.

Falcon got Mark’s jacket from the Coat-keep. Holding it open for Mark to slip into. Falcons hands subtly ran down Mark’s arms, stopping at the small of his back as he lead the way towards the door.

“I had a nice time tonight" Falcon smiled “I would appreciate the opportunity to take you out again sometime, if you’d like?”

“That would be totally lite" Mark exclaimed excitedly.

Falcon looked bewildered for a moment before he smiled “I’ll assume that’s a yes" he removed his arm from Mark’s back, opening the door in front of them.

It was already dark outside, the street lamps shone, making the rain drops glisten as they fell to earth. Falcon pulled out his Umbrella as they waited under the restaurants canopy.

A black limousine with hydraulics and purple flames painted on the sides pulled up to the sidewalk. Falcon held the umbrella over Mark as he opened the door for him. Mark stepped inside.

“I’ll come by the office tomorrow"

Mark looked up at him, disappointed “you’re not coming home with me?”

Falcon leaned down to kiss the top of Mark’s head. “not tonight”

Mark was pouting, even Falcon with all his discipline had trouble saying no to those sad eyes.

“I will see you tomorrow. Have a good night" Falcon stepped away from the car, shutting the door between Mark and himself. The limousine pulled forward after a moment, then drove off down the street.

Falcon walked a few blocks down the street to where he had parked. He smiled while reflecting on the night, looking forward to tomorrow.


	3. Middle size

Waddle HQ was a pretty irritating place for Falcon, he didn’t like the bright colours or sticky candy countertops. He didn’t think mandatory dance breaks, trampolines and slides were appropriate in a work place environment but worst of all were the people who worked here.

Such a relaxed place attracted the lowest lot that society had to offer. He had some strong opinions about the work ethic of these people, as far as he could tell most the employees were definitely dead weight and could be cut without sacrificing productivity.

Although he didn’t fully understand Mark’s unorthodox way of running his company Falcon respected it neither the less and didn’t try to sway how the CEO ran things.

The young Entrepreneur had become a billionaire while paying his work force to bounce around on trampolines all day. Falcon couldn’t begin to imagine how Mark kept his books balanced that way.

The young man was good at making money, Even if those profits were achieved through often unethical means, No one could deny he wasn’t an expert at his craft, worthy of being mentioned alongside Scrooge McDuck and Flintheart Glomgold.

“Hello sir" Falcon was greeted by Mark’s receptionist. She had gotten so use to the Raptors visits that she let Falcon do as he pleased without asking scores of questions attempting to be helpful to him. She had gotten the message that he knew what he was there for and didn’t require assistance.

He didn’t pay any mind to the scowling security guards he passed by on the way to the elevator. He didn’t take their resentment personally, it was reasonable for them to dislike him after their first encounter with the saboteur.

Falcon took the elevator all the way to Mark’s floor. He heard the ding as the doors opened, seeing a few employees snooping around the foyer just outside of Mark’s office.

Initially Falcon was cross, feeling protective of Mark and what little privacy he let himself have. He cleared his throat to get the gawkers attention.

The workers also recognized Falcon, although they didn’t understand his role at Waddle or his relationship with Mark they seemed to regard Falcon as an authority figure. Standing up at attention looking like deers in the headlights.

“What’s so interesting that you’d pry into Mr.Beaks affairs without his knowledge?”

“Sorry sir..” one of the employees stammered, Falcon had met her before but never bothered to remember the name.

“Its just that Rubin is getting reprimanded, we wanted to see if he gets fired"

Falcon frowned at their idiocy, like a bunch of high schoolers giddy at the thought of another student being suspended.

Falcon gave them a stern look “get back to work. Don’t let me catch you spying again" he didn’t like the idea of gossip mongrels becoming a regular worry of his.

Falcon approached the office, hearing a tangent that the parrot was going on. Despite Mark’s usually happy disposition it didn’t take much to get him angry, though it seemed entirely random what brought it out of him.

Somethins that would make a reasonable person angry rolled off Marks back with ease, other inconsequential things could get a floors worth of staff fired.

Falcon walked into the room without so much as a warning. Not a wise decision but Falcon knew his arrival would only be a positive for Mark.

For a moment the blunt of Mark’s anger was on him, the CEO about to lay into whoever barged into his office mid tantrum.

But those rage filled eyes bounced back to their more cheerful default upon seeing it was Falcon.

“oh Gravesy, I wasn’t expecting you till later” Mark lied, he had in fact been waiting with bated breath all morning. “I’ll wrap this up"

“No rush" Falcon stepped further into the room, placing g his suitcase on the floor, standing to the side as he watched.

Mark jumped right back to where he left off, his right hand energetically tapping at his fidget cube, the anger in his eyes returned upon looking away from Falcon and back to the cause of his fury.

“There are rules for a reason! So everything can function just so”

Mark wasn’t physically intimidating in the least but there was an unpredictable element about the Waddle boss that left others on edge when around him.

“There is a fine line between peace and TOTAL CHAOS!” Mark blew, the poor Waddle employee leaned so far back into the office chair that Falcon thought he might disappear into the cushion.

“I give you this super awesome and fun place to work, all I ask is for a little order. My order. So that everyone can be happy!”

“I am sorry Mr.Beaks I didn’t realize you didn’t like glazed donuts!”

“I am not looking for excuses!” Mark shouted “It is clearly stated on paragraph seven of my wiki page that I HATE glazed donuts! he was squeezing the fidget cube in his fist, no longer pressing the intricate buttons.

“Mr.Beaks it wont happen again!”

“You’re right it won’t! You wont have the chance. Clear out your desk. You’re fired”

The now ex-Waddle employees heart dropped as he slumped sadly out of the chair. It was a pitiful sight but Falcon had no sympathy, rules were rules.

“Oh wait a minute!” Mark suddenly said, giving the man some lingering hope for his well being.

Mark took out his phone and posed next to the recently fired man “Firing selfie!” Mark exclaimed, adding a number of fire filters and flame emojis to the image he had snapped.

Falcon waited for the dejected husk of a man to finally make it out the door before putting his hand on Mark’s shoulder “Rough day?”

“That’s an understatement” Mark sighed as he played on his phone a moment more. Saving this new selfi to a folder titled ‘Firings'

“Now what am I going to do with you?” Mark’s eyes moved from his phone screen to look up at Falcon

“With me?” Falcon raised his brow.

“You walked in here without being invited, like you own the place” Mark informed “doesn’t set a good example"

Falcon played along with Mark’s little power play. “you can’t fire me. I’m not your employee"

Mark stood up from his comically big office chair that made him look smaller by comparison. “You’d be surprised how far I can extend my reach Gravesy~” Mark purred while pulling on Falcons tie. “Call in a few favors, pull some strings.. I could have your career in shambles" there was a dark glint in Mark’s eyes that made Falcon believe every word he said.

Mark was such a tease, with a tug of Falcons tie the raptor leaned in closer to the CEO, their beaks nearly touching. Falcon had to resist the urge to lock their beaks together, not wanting to act brash when Mark had so much angry energy still pent up.

“What can I do, to make it up to you Mr.Beaks?" Falcon played along

“get on your knees" Mark ordered.

“You’re the boss” Falcon obeyed, kneeling in front of the parrot.

“that’s right” Mark put his hands on Falcons cheeks, tilting his head up until their eyes locked “Such a big strong man.. How does it feel to be at my mercy?”

“Thrilling" Falcon admitted with a lusty growl.

Mark finally pressed their beaks together, kissing Falcon deeply as he ran his tongue into the others mouth. Falcon could taste the lingering blue berry flavor from his bosses favorite snow cone.

In his attempt to lean up higher Falcon felt resistance on his shoulders “ahh, not till I say so” Mark was firm in his role as boss.

Falcon had to focus on restraining himself, sometimes he didn’t realize his own strength. He had to follow Mark’s lead despite being able to easily turn the tables on him. But physical strength wasn’t everything, the power Mark had was still very real.

Mark’s dexterous hands pulled back Falcons perfectly pressed jacket, moving it off his shoulders than down his arms until it fell onto the floor in a wrinkled mess.

Mark caressed his hands down Falcons shoulders, indulging in how powerful the raptor felt. His muscles were hard as rock beneath his dress shirt.

“You’re incredible” Mark sighed, his eyes full of lust “a real beefcake. I’m the luckiest billionaire of them all"

He kissed Falcon again passionately, the larger avian pulled Mark in close until his hips were pressed to Falcons chest.

Mark began removing the obstacles between them, starting with his belt. With that discarded he undid the button to his khakis, pulling the lip of his pants off his hips.

Falcon was surprised when he saw Mark’s choice of undergarments. A thong with decorative frills on the hem mimicking a small skirt. They perfectly matched the colour of Mark’s bright red tail feathers with detailed embellishments all across them.

Falcon never thought he'd find himself appreciating the craftsmanship of underwear, yet here he was.

“Business on the outside, party on the inside!" Mark exclaimed, a perfect depiction of Mark as a person

“A step up from the briefs with the cartoon guy on them" Falcon mused

“Naruto is anime not a cartoon!” Mark argued, feeling genuinely insulted by the misunderstanding.

Falcon ignored Mark’s insistence, not allowing himself to be distracted from the treat in front if him.

He pressed his beak against the bulge that formed in Mark’s undergarments, lapping his long tongue over the delicate fabric.

Mark was so sensitive, already hard from their foreplay. It really didn’t take much to get the CEOs blood pumping.

Falcon felt Mark tense up as he lapped his tongue over the billionaires panties a second time. He heard the young man grunt as a wet spot seeped through the fabric.

“Damn" Mark sighed under his breath, face flushed “I ruined my panties"

“Guess you’ll have to go commando the rest of the day” Falcon teased as he looped his fingers into the straps of Mark’s underwear, pulling them off the parrots hips and down his legs to be discarded with his pants.

“I got you something as well”

“If you’re wearing lingerie under that suit give me a second to recover first. I’ll climax on the spot”

“Not today. But ill make a note of that” Falcon chuckled

The raptor popping the tabs of his suitcase so the lid bounced open.

Mark peeked inside curiously “My past boyfriends would usually get me a car or something”

“You’re exs are exs for a reason" Falcon argued “I don’t plan on following in their failed footsteps"

The new butt plug Falcon took out of his suitcase was a light pink colour, but that didn’t make it any less scary.

Mark grimaced nervously “it looks a lot bigger than the first, isn’t there a middle size?"

“This is the middle size" Falcon informed putting a comforting hand on Mark’s hip “it looks bigger than it will feel"

Falcon sat on the ground with his legs crossed, pulling Mark forward onto his lap. His large arms wrapped around the smaller mans body, he tilted his chin up, kissing the bottom of Mark’s beak sensually.

The parrot wrapped his arms around Falcons neck, he knelt on the raptor’s thighs, keeping his hips raised.

Falcon caressed his hands inder Mark’s shirt and over the small of Mark’s back, he couldn’t get enough of how soft the parrots feathers were, smooth like satin and without a single blemish.

His hands wondered further down, stroking over Mark’s long tail feathers, he adored the striking warm red that was in perfect contrast with Marks cool grey pallet. He couldn’t understand why Mark would hide such a beautiful feature of his in pants.

Finally Falcons hands made it to Mark’s soft behind, his palms running over the curve of the parrots ass, making sure he wouldn’t take this opportunity for granted.

Falcon felt the base of the beginner plug in Mark’s rear. He cautiously caressed the rim of Mark’s entrance, feeling him relax before he took out the first plug.

Mark squeaked as the plug was removed, his member twitched against Falcon’s stomach, his libido returning just in time for round two.

Falcon replaced the plug with two of his fingers, amazed by the heat that was coming off of Mark.

Falcon’s pants got tighter by the second, a large tent forming between his legs as he struggled to keep a clear mind.

With his free hand Falcon opened up his zipper, his cock sprung forward through the hole in his trunks.

Falcon pushed his fingers further into Mark, down to the knuckle. Mark let out a lustful moan as Falcon’s fingers curled inside him.

Falcon rubbed himself at a slow pace, he had the discipline to tend to himself and Mark without being greedy. Most of his focus was on his partner, since those pleasant moans felt like electricity when the raptor heard them. Giving Mark pleasure was a win win since he got rewarded with the billionaires sweet voice.

He removed his fingers momentarily, amused by the way Mark’s hips leaned down to follow, not wanting to lose his touch.

One handed Falcon managed to squeeze some lube he brought onto his fingers, ignoring how the bottle tipped over onto the floor afterwards.

Falcon brought his fingers back up against Mark’s parked entrance, feeling the parrot sit down onto his now slicked digits.

Falcon moaned softly, imagining the sensation on his fingers around his cock. His hand squeezed his cock a little tighter as he pumped his fist.

Falcon rubbed Mark’s sensitive ring with a third finger, a silent warning so Mark wouldn’t be caught off guard by the further penetration.

Initially Mark’s hips jerked away before he stilled himself, than pressed back against Falcons hand, slowly engulfing the third finger.

He gave the waddle CEO a moment to adjust to a third digit, waiting until he felt the grip on his fingers loosen and Mark’s body relax.

Falcon slowly curled his fingers again, hearing little moans from the man above him. He uncurled his fingers again

“Hnnng fuck that feels good" Mark moaned

Next Falcon spread his fingers apart little by little. Mark trembled in his grip as he cried out. It was all getting to be too much for him.

Falcon felt himself teetering on the edge as well. His legs felt numb and his cock ached with pressure. He was focusing all his attention on Mark, reading every little detail knowing it would soon bring him to climax

Mark couldn’t still himself, his hips were swaying, erection rubbing against Falcons rough feathers as he pushed on Falcons fingers.

Knowing Mark was close the raptor removed his hand from his own needy desire.

He took hold of the pink anal plug, bringing it to his beak he breathed warm air onto it’s cool surface. He then covered the toy with lube to help ease it entrance before bringing it to position behind Mark.

“You’re being such a good boy" Falcon whispered, his fingers pulled out of Mark, spreading his cheeks before Falcon pressed the toy into Mark’s awaiting hole.

Mark hugged Falcon tighter as his toes suddenly curled and he moaned Falcons name loudly, body becoming incredibly tense as cum shot from his member in waves.

Falcon followed suit soon after, the sheer eroticism from Mark’s cum drunk moaning brought Falcon to the edge. Their cum splattered against one another’s stomachs, leaving a sticky mess between them

Unable to hold himself upright Mark’s shaky legs gave out under him, slumping down into a seated position, his body resting against Falcons.

Graves wrapped his arms tightly around Mark, holding him close as they both caught their breaths. He had so much to say to the other, but still unable to he settled for showing that affection physically.

“I need to get a bed put in here” Mark murmured, nuzzling into Falcons fluffy chest.

“Your employees might find that suspicious behavior” Falcon retorted, his hands playing with Mark’s tail feathers.

“Yeah, You’re right. but when we uh.. go all the way I want a bed. I don’t want my first time being on some filthy floor” he mumbled

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I’ll make sure its very special" Falcon promised

Falcon could feel Mark smiling against his chest.


	4. Work calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic was originally an excuse to write some smut but I got carried away and found a plot! Yay!
> 
> I will probably be changing the title and fic description/summery soon since they were based on only the first chapter.
> 
> Tags will be updated with every chapter added.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

“I am sorry I had to leave on such short notice” Falcon held his waddle cellphone to his ear as he walked through the streets of Tokyolk. “It’s a rush job, I’ll be back in a few days"

“That is unacceptable!” Mark barked on the other side of the line. “I never said you could leave! How much are they paying you!? I’ll triple it to get you back here!”

“If I let you pay me to refuse jobs I’d lose all my business”

“So? You don’t have to work, I’ll pay you to not work!”

“I don’t want a free ride through life” Falcon explained “and I don’t want to rely on you for money"

Mark sighed in annoyance “but I have so much of it, I won’t be offended, I wont even notice it’s gone!”

“and what if we broke up? I’d be without an income” Falcon reasoned, he always thought of the bigger picture.

“You’re thinking of breaking up with me?” Mark suddenly sounded a lot smaller

Falcon realized he shouldn’t have put that idea into Mark’s head, not when he was going through a bout of separation anxiety.

“Of course not” the raptor reassured

“THAN COME BACK!”

Although Mark was inconsiderate towards what Falcon expressed the Raptor wasn’t angry at the parrot. Falcon knew the billionaires intentions came from a place of love and ideological misunderstanding.

Giving others Luxuries beyond their scope was how Mark showed his affection, Falcon refusing Mark’s offer for an easy care-free life must have felt like being rejected. Mark wouldn’t be able to comprehend why anyone would turn down such a lucrative opertunity.

Falcon stopped in front of the hotel that had been booked for him “Markus, I need to do this” Falcon said calmly. “A little time apart is good for couples. How can I miss you if were always together?”

Mark was unusually quiet, probably sulking having run out of hope for Falcons quick return.

“I'm at my hotel. I’ll stay on the line with you if it’ll make you feel better” Falcon offered

“Please..” Mark accepted the compromise.

\--

Falcon stayed on the line with Mark for a couple of hours as the raptor got situated into his room.

He hung up his suits in the small closet provided as Mark went on about how drab the hotel looked. The raptor brought just enough clothing for the time he was expected to stay, 3 suits and some lounging pants to sleep in. He brought his favorite gun, a tablet and two phones, his personal one and a burner phone he used to contact his employer. Anything else he considered unnecessary baggage.

Falcon didn’t mind that Mark was talking his ear off since it was a sign that the parrot was in better spirits than before.

“…Jlo legit copied Beyoncés entire DIL performance from the 2014 Grammys.”

“Even I know who Beyoncè is, of course that wouldn’t go unnoticed” Falcon was sitting on the bed in his hotel. He looked over to the digital clock on the side table. Despite enjoying their conversation Falcon had a job that he needed to get out.

“Mark I have to get to work now” Falcon said softly.

He heard Mark sign on the other end “I know. Will you call me when you’re done?”

“Its going to be very late in Duckberg by then”

“I’ll be up" Mark insisted

“Ok, I’ll call you. But get some sleep in the mean time”

“I’ll try. Have a good time ruining someone’s livelyhood" Mark jests

Falcon smiled at the quip “I will. Have a good night Mark” Falcon said sweetly

“Goodbye Gravesy” Mark cooed, it sounded bitter sweet, but Falcon knew their time apart would only make their eventual reconvening all the better.

He hung up after Mark, straightening out his perfectly tailored suit, putting his gun into his hidden holster and walking out the door.

\--

“Hey it’s been a while since I’ve seen your angry looking mug around here" Falcon was greeted by agent Dee as he stepped into a reconnaissance van with the F.O.W.L emblem painted on it.

Falcon ignored her crass greeting, deciding to get right to the point. “What’s the job?"

“Tonight were on Intel. The Cardinal family does business with the Mcducks. They are hosting a little dinner, invite only, very secretive” she explained

“The Mcducks will recognize me if I go, I’ve run into the small blue child on more than one occasion" Falcon informed

“From what we’ve gathered the Mcducks shouldn’t be there. The Cardinal’s are broke and looking to sell their stocks behind Scrooge’s back” Gandra spun in her chair to look at Falcon.

“You haven’t been assigned to any direct contact missions yet. How do you know Dewy?”

“It’s a long story" Falcon hoped his non answer would have ended the conversation there.

But agent Dee had a sixth senses for secrets and seemed even more interested in Falcons affairs when knowing he didn’t want to share “You’ve been hanging around Duckberg for a while now. Some of the other agents are beginning to speculate~” she informed with a sly look

Falcon crossed his arms and scowled “What are they speculating?”

“Black Heron suspects you’re a double agent working for the McDucks. Bradford thinks you’re putting in overtime surveilling the enemy, Blot doesn’t seem to care one way or another as long as you’re not getting into the arcane arts”

“None of those are accurate. I am in Duckberg working as a saboteur for hire. It has nothing to do with Fowl or the McDucks.. or magic"

“You could be freelancing anywhere" She smirked “I know you hate Americaw tea, and you hate driving on the right side"

Falcon grimaced “what’s your point?

Gandra leaned in close to Falcon, looking directing into his eyes , hoping to catch him off guard with her accusation.

“I think you found a special someone" Gandra’s optic enhancements could detect even the slightest changes in ones expression, she would know if Falcon lied based on body language alone.

But she didn’t need her eye circuits to confirm what she already knew. Since to her surprise Falcon didn’t deny it.

“I did meet someone" he admitted, looking softer than Agent Dee had ever seen him, which was still pretty intense.

“Woah..” she looked shocked, not expecting such honesty “They must be pretty great. Admitting you have actual feelings isn’t very like you”

Falcon rolled his eyes at the comment “let’s just get back to work"

“Ok ok, I wont pry” she turned back towards the screen of TVs projecting images from cameras that watched the Cardinal’s mansion. “but you should talk to SteelBeak, he wasn’t very happy about my assumption”

Falcon kept his stone expression while internally dreading his reunion with his Steelbeakd colleague.

Gandra continued “The invites are being sent out tonight. Giving guests a 48 hour notice. We have to track one down so I can do the hard work of replicating it for our Fowl field agents”

“Sounds easy enough" Falcon cracked his knuckles, fully prepared to take what he needed by force and let out a little frustration.

“it wont be. The mail is being hand delivered by their team of personal post men. If we try anything funny the event will get canceled” She explained “it’ll be better if we wait until after the delivery to intercept. We just need a photo, we can’t have the invitation being reported as stolen”

They both watched the monitors for action, seeing as a number of staff suddenly leave the mansion in sync.

“That’s our que" Gandra said

“Let’s get this over with"

\--

It was a grueling 12 hours when Gandra called it quits. Falcon was still determined but it was clear to anyone that Fowl would need to find another way to attend this party.

Gandra stopped down the street from Falcon’s hotel “we will steal some servers uniforms or something. Bradford always has a backup plan in the works"

Falcon was feeling a little vexed at himself, his last few missions hadn’t gone to plan. He walked down the street as Gandra left in the van.

Most of Fowls schemes didn’t work anyway but it was especially annoying given how much experience he had and how much pride he put into his work.

When Falcon got to his room he could see a faint glow from under the door. He was certain all the lights and electronics had been shut off before he left.

Cautiously he opened the door, hearing faint shuffling sounds. His gun cautiously hovered over his gun before stepping inside and flicking on the light.

“Oh Gravesy. There you are!”

Falcon moved his hand from his holster then shut the door behind him. He couldn’t see Mark anywhere in the room.

“Mark, where are you?” he asked, a little irked from the failed mission

“the bed, babe”

Falcon looked down on his bed, initially confused until he saw his tablet was lite up, explaining the glow that come from inside his room.

“Did you hack into my tablet?”

“Don’t blame me Hun, I warned you not to connect to public networks” Mark said in his defense as Falcon began removing his tie.

“You didn’t even put tape over your camera, it’s like you want to be spied on" Mark hinted while Falcon was unbuttoning his dress shirt.

Falcon blushed than tossed a pillow over the tablet so he could get changed with some privacy.

“Booo!” Mark playfully protested being covered up by a pillow.

When Falcon was dressed in his pjs he lounged on the bed, leaning his tablet against his knee. On the screen he could see Mark at his desk, fiddling with a rubik’s cube in one hand and his phone in the other.

“Have you slept at all?” Falcon wondered noticing the multiple coffee cups and red bulls on the CEOs desk. Mark adjusted his camera slightly so they were now off screen.

“Of course. My memory between 5am till 8 is totally blank. So I must have"

That wasn’t exactly a comforting answer. “When I get back were going to catch up on sleep” Falcon yawned, feeling ready for a nap himself.

Mark beamed, they hadn’t spent a whole night together yet, despite Mark’s insistence. “we can sleep after the next size upgrade” Mark said as he tossed the finished rubik’s cube behind himself.

“Already? There is no rush"

Mark looked a little bashful “I really want to go all the way with you.. an being a virgin at 25 is pretty embarrassing. Most people met that milestone way sooner"

“That’s not a good reason to do something" Falcon said “If you rush it you might regret not savoring it later"

“blag, how did I know you’d say something like that" Mark put his chin on the desk.

“Cause I’m the only voice of reason in your life” Falcon chuckled “Stop reading the opinions of strangers online. They don’t matter”

“I know.. I’ve just been doing research.. to prepare"

“The first time is always a little nerve wracking no matter how much you think you know. But all you need to do is relax, don’t over think it. If you have any questions I’d rather you ask me than some anonymous strangers”

“Maybe we can talk about it in person tomorrow?” Mark asked hopefully

“I still have work but I’ll be bac--"

“Oh yeah!” Mark sat up in his chair again “Biggest coincidence happened today!” Mark cut Falcon off, something he only did when he got especially excited “I got invited to some Snooze fest with a bunch if boomers tomorrow, but get this, its in Tokyolk!” Mark looked away with a bashful smile “I usually wouldn’t waste my time buuuut.. since you happen to be in the area we could grab sushi or hike Mount Fuji.. Whatever fits in your work schedule” Mark tried to make his offer as alluring as possible.

“Mark.. is the invitation you got from the Cardinals?” Falcon couldn’t believe it.. there was no way It would be this easy.

“Yeah, Those old geezers put all their money into old tech, then hold boring little tea parties begging for someone to bail them out"

“Can you send me a picture of the invitation?” Falcon asked, still a little taken aback.

“What? Pics or it didn’t happen? Gravesy I thought you trusted me" Mark jests, already leaving the camera frame to find the invitation he was sent.

“Its not that. The job I’m doing is for tomorrow’s party. I spent all night trying to find an invite only to hit dead ends" Falcon could see Mark come back into frame, already taking selfies with the invitation held up next to his face.

“You’re going to be sabotaging the Cardinals? I’ll send in my RSVP right away. I wouldn’t miss a good party crashing for the world” Mark tapped away on his phone, than Falcons own phone buzzed, seeing a number of photos had been sent from Mark.

“You’re the best" Falcon’s smile was huge “if you were here right now I’d kiss you all over"

Mark blushed a little, feeling happy to have really helped “You can kiss me all you want tomorrow"

“It’ll be hard keeping my hands off you" he purred “I have to get these photos sent off. I’ll see you in a bit. Go take a nap"

Mark puckered his beak and blew kisses towards the camera “I’ll be dreaming of you, Sweet cheeks~” he winked just before the video feed died. The screen went black momentarily before returning to the desktop screensaver.

-

Agent G: Agent Dee I hope this message finds you well. I was able to procure a photo of the invitation from a colleague of mine.

Photos sent as attachments

Agent Dee: YOU'RE NEW BOYFRIEND IS MARK?!?!🤯🤑🤣💰


	5. Manor

The sky was already turning pink as the sun began to set over the city. Falcon admired the view of the Tokyolk sky tree shillohet among the warm colours. imagining how the setting sun would look from its observation deck.

Mark would probably enjoy taking selfis there.

Speaking of..

Falcons focus was brought back as a stretch limousine with the license plate “M4keItRain” stopped beside him. Falcon chivalrously opened the door.

Mark came out in a slim fitting red suit with a black bowtie. Despite the billionaires money Falcon had never seen him so well dressed before.

“I didn’t know you owned a suit" Falcon teased as he looked the younger man over.

“I didn’t, I bought this an hour ago and will burn it when I’m done” Mark mumbled while fidgeting with his wrist cuffs. Suits always felt so heavy and restrictive to him, not to mention the fabric ruffled his feathers in a decidedly unpleasant way.

He was pulling on his sleeves, wishing they had been made a little longer before he felt a hand placed on his hip and a beak pressed firmly against his own. His eyes went wide with surprise, the kiss ending before he could properly reciprocate.

“That’s for last night" Falcon grinned, putting his elbow out as an offering for Mark to hold into.

Mark forgot all about the suits short sleeves as he wrapped his arms around Falcons, pressing his cheek to the others bicep.

“Its not to late to ditch this wake and go clubbing instead~” Mark cooed

“as tempting as clubbing sounds” Falcon said sarcastically “I still have a job to do"

“Right right. It was worth a shot” Mark sighed

They walked together up the mansions driveway.

Mark presented his invitation to the doors man, who gave an apologetic look.

“I am sorry sir but these invitations do not accommodate for a plus one"

Mark found this man hardly worth his time, how absurd he was to talk to Mark Beaks in this manner.

“I’ll take my billion dollars elsewhere than, maybe the Robin’s would be more appreciative of investments"

“We-" the doorman was cut off as his boss came up beside him. She was a much older woman, her red feathers and black mask going noticeably grey.

“ahh Mr.Beaks. so sorry for the mix up. He’s a new doorman and didn’t recognize the height of your importance. Please come inside” she waved him in “and bring your friend”

Mark could hardly contain his smug smile as he followed the Cardinal’s families matriarch into the building with Falcon by his side.

Inside Falcon noticed there was a modest number of guests, clearly hand picked by the Cardinals. They were all much older than even himself by a noticeable degree, Mark being the youngest amongst them. They all looked incredibly wealthy, intentionally boasting about their riches by showing off their lavish garments like it was a competition.

Though everyone smiled and laughed Falcon could feel the tension in the air. It seemed like an act someone would put on to appease an authority figure. It was too delightful to be real.

Despite this conventional politeness Falcon noticed that the other affluent members of society stared, they didn’t look upon the new arrivals very fondly.

Falcons poker face nearly broke as he noticed a familiar face while scanning the room. A large rooster standing among the crowd, one with a sharp beak made of steel.

This was going to make the night a lot more complicated.

“..I know the importance of having a body guard around full time"

Falcon overheard the end of Mark’s conversation with the Cardinal, apparently she had assumed Mark and Falcons relationship was professional. Falcon decided she must be willfully ignorant given how Mark gripped at his arm like a romantic couple.

He thought it better not to correct her, worried that Steelbeak might have an adverse reaction if he found out. but Mark on the other hand wasn’t so accommodating.

Oh, Gravesy isn’t my body guard he’s my--"

“-consultant” Falcon spoke up before Mark could finish. He untangled his arms from Mark’s as he put space between them.

Falcon was too busy keeping an eye on Steelbeak to notice the disappointed look that crossed Mark’s face.

“I always thought you needed one, You’re too young to have so much responsibility over so much money" Mrs.Cardinal said cheerfully, but to Mark it sounded more like she was laughing at him.

Mark gritted his teeth together, he was pulling at his sleeves again.

It took years to be taken seriously among the affluent crowd, now this lady was making him feel like a child despite climbing to heights shed never reach.

“Now about the investment..” the Cardinal attempted to present her proposal but all Mark could hear was “blah blah blah"

Mark wanted to ask Falcon why he was suddenly withdrawn. Mark didn’t think the older man was in the closet, not after their pubic first date. Maybe it was a work thing..

The confused parrot looked up at Falcon, who was starting into the crowd, not even noticing Mark’s gaze.

Or maybe he was ashamed…

Falcon and Steelbeaks eyes met, locked in a staring contest before Steelbeak winked. Falcon tensed.

“Blah this is boring, I’m going to take update my socials” Mark took his phone from his pant pocket.

Falcon put his hand on Marks shoulder, turning him in place. For a moment Mark thought Falcon would ask him to stay..

“That way has better lighting.. for photos” the raptor faced Mark in the opposite direction of Steelbeak.

“Ugh.. fine. Only cause you’re right” Mark excused himself from the two, leaving Falcon with the older woman.

“Mark’s never had a consultant before" the woman looked relieved to have Falcon there. “It will be much easier to speak with someone more mature and attentive. Perhaps I could fill you in on the investment”

Falcon raised his brow “Wouldn’t it be more forthright to discuss this when Mr.Beaks is present”

“Mark would probably be grateful if we kept the details scarce. He’s got such a short attention span after all"

Falcon had to hide his grimace “he can pay attention if he feels something is deserving of it” Falcon knew this first hand, he never had an issue keeping Mark’s attention.

“I could make it mutually beneficial if you’d give us a good word. I just worry about how the boy handles his finances, I could help increase all our wealth”

Falcon recognizing a bribe when he heard it “I think it would do you well not underestimate Mr.Beaks. He’s made great strides for his age, you could learn a thing or two” Falcon made it clear he wouldn’t listen any further to her bad mouthing.

Falcon noticed Steelbeak disappear into the hallway “please excuse me" he nodded politely to the Cardinal before removing himself from the room, following after Steelbeak.

-

“Impromptu rich peeps selfi!” Mark put his arm around an old man with a long twirling mustache. He snapped a few photos before typing away at his phone. The grumbling old time walked off in a huff.

“Wait what’s your socials I’ll tag you!” the man kept walking “you know what I’ll just use facial recognition software duh"

Mark tapped away at his phone, posting to every social media he had, which was all of the ones worth having. He watched the hearts pouring in, giving him a short lived feeling of approval he’d been missing.

Mark hated looking up from his device and realizing he was standing alone in a room full of people.

Despite supposedly being universally loved he always found himself unable to connect to people right in front of him. The people in this room were his peers, he should be able to fit in with them.

He walked to a large dining table draped in expensive silk cloth, a spread of luxurious foods on display. More food than the people here could possibly consume in one night.

He wouldn’t be helping in the challenge, finding the idea of eating from a public trough very off putting.

He took a glass of prestige cuvèe champagne instead. Tipping the tall glass back into his mouth, finishing quickly to avoid the strong taste.

“Woah, you’re really putting that champagne away"

“God, you’re right. I'm turning into my mom" Mark murmured to himself in shame before looking towards the chicken with a black bob “What are you doing here?”

Mark really didn’t expect his paths to cross with Gandra Dee again. Not after so many unreturned phone calls, Rude.

But he was glad to see someone else his age.

“I work with you’re squeeze. Small world right?” Gandra took a champagne glass for herself, sipping at it more modestly.

“He told you about us?” Mark looked hopeful

“I put it together" she explained, not that it was hard.

“So he doesn’t want other people knowing” Mark sighed

“hmm.. Its probably because his ex is here" Gandra said it so casually Mark needed a minute to let that sink in.

“His ex?!” he looked back at the crowd wondering who this mysterious person was. Of course he knew Falcon must have had lovers before him, but for some reason it was unexpected none the less.

“Yeah. The rooster, has a Steel beak, sticks out like a sore thumb"

Mark frowned upon spotting him nearly as tall as Falcon, just as beefy in a nice flashy suit and flashy red comb “he’s hot"

Gandra laughed, that statement was certainly unexpected.

“Don’t laugh! he’s a total Chad, how am I supposed to compete with that?” Mark suddenly got a crazy idea, he looked at Gandra with pleading eyes

“Have any nano bots on you?”

“Noway, you’re cut off from all nano bot consumption” she said strictly.

Mark deflated as all hope was lost. “He’s definitely going to compare us and dump me!”

Gandra was worried that Mark might cause a scene if she didn’t reel back in his emotions. “There there, you have nothing to worry about"

“What do I have to offer!? I’m just a young influential billionaire genius with a great skin care routine..“ with every word Mark built his confidence until like a flick of a switch Mark seemed to pep himself up.

“You good?” Gandra spoke cautiously

“Yeah. Just needed a moment.. Falcon is lucky to be with me! Even if I’m a bit clingy at times..”

Gandra raised her brow, remembering the 100+ text messages and missed phone calls she had on her phone after knowing Mark for one night. Clingy was an understatement.

“..and my anger issues.. an people generally seem to not like me…” again

The chicken was bewildered as Mark tossed back another glass of champagne like they were shots.

This was going to be a long night.

\---

Falcon wondered the Cardinals mansion. Most the guests stayed in a main hall, so he didn’t bother sneaking. With a house this large simply excusing his wondering as looking for the bathroom was reasonable.

“Well hello. Funny we’d bump into each other here"

Falcon kept his composure. “Hello Steelbeak”

The cocky rooster had his arm out leaning against a wall “Its been a while. F.O.W.L HQ isn’t as fun with you gone rogue"

“I’ve been busy” Falcon said simply. He hoped his brief statements would be a clue for the rooster to keep their meeting professional.

But the rooster didn’t pick up on those social ques.

“The beds in this place are real comfy. We should break one in. You know these old timers aren’t putting them to good use" Steelbeak winked, closing the space between them.

Falcon stepped back as he cleared his throat “We can’t do that anymore” Despite knowing Steelbeaks temper, Falcon felt he deserved a proper explanation “I met someone"

Steelbeak chest seemed to puff out a bit more at he mention of competition. His initial sad expression quickly turned to confusion, than amusement.

“Tsk" Steelbeak scoffed in dismissal. “You’re kidding right?"

Falcon didn’t want to argue this with Steelbeak. “Don’t. We have a job to do. Let’s not sabotage it over personal matters”

Steelbeak rolled his eyes “who is it?”

Falcon gave Steelbeak a warning glare “you don’t need to know that"

“Lame” Steelbeak huffed then crassly bumped into Falcons shoulder as he left.


	6. Balcony

“There you are" Falcon walked over to Gandra standing by the buffet.

“Hey Casanova. What’s up?” Gandra asked while munching on an éclair.

“Why didn’t you tell me Steelbeak would be here?”

“I didn’t know. He must have requested this job, probably when he heard you were on the case” she explained

Falcon felt a pinch of guilt. Steelbeaks apparent attachment was certainly unexpected. Falcon considered them to simply be co-workers with benefits, he thought Steelbeak was on the same page.

“This is a mess” Falcon murmured under his breath.

“you stress out to much, that’s why your hairs are turning grey” She sipped her wine leaning against the table in a manner displaying poor etiquette. “just chill out a bit"

Falcon ran a hand through his hair, a little agitated by the ‘grey hairs’ comment. “Were here to work, not to lounge around"

“Uh huh” Gandra smirked “says the guy who brought his boyfriend to work with his ex"

“We wouldn’t be here without Marks invitation, technically he brought us” Falcon corrected then looked around “Where is Mark?”

“He said something about getting the band to play ‘good’ music” she said with finger quotations. “He wasn’t to happy when I told him your ex was here”

“I better go find him" Falcon sighed.

“What about Steelbeak?”

“Assume he wont be assisting us for now. Be especially diligent, it’s just the two of us”

“Piece of cake” Gandra gave him a thumbs up before they both separated.

-

Falcon walked towards the sound of calming music. There was a live orchestra, playing a variety of slow and elegant songs that fit the aesthetic of the Cardinals estate.

Falcon liked the music the band played. It was disciplined but none the less lovely. Every instrument was in harmony with one another, a testament to the great things that could be achieved with hard work and order. Falcon didn’t like spontaneous, he knew what to expect with every note the band played, it was calming and comforting.

Of course he knew not everyone would hear it the way he did.

He spotted Mark by the stage, his bright red suit stood out among the more natural brown colours in the room.

“Just play something that bops!” Falcon could hear Mark commanding the conductor as he waved his phone around.

“Something wrong?” Falcon asked as he stood next to Mark.

“Can you believe this, they take requests but don’t know ANY of the top 10 world wide” Mark complained as he looked at his screen again, scrolling through his collection of music on his waddlefy music app.

“I don’t think they do that kind of music here” Falcon reasoned

“I’ll settle for anything that doesn’t lull me to sleep" Mark yawned, he feared his night would continue on like this, dreadfully dull.

Silently Falcon moved past Mark who was still beak deep in this phone.

The Raptor approached the bands conductor, speaking with him briefly. Mark peeked up from his phone for a short moment.

“What did you request?” Mark asked as Falcon returned to his side.

“Just something I thought you could dance to" the musicians stopped playing briefly before they started a new song, Falcons request.

It definitely wasn’t what Mark had in mind.

“I cant dance to this” Mark frowned in irritation

“Why not?” Although Mark was staring into his phone screen Falcon noticed he wasn’t interacting with the device, Mark’s mind was somewhere else.

“It’s a couples song. I’d look like a total loner dancing to it" Mark sounded irritated Falcon would even suggest such social suicide.

“You could dance with me" Falcon offered, smiling down so their eyes met when Mark looked up at him.

The parrot hesitated to get his hopes up “what about your ex?”

“I have an idea" Falcon put his hand against Mark’s back as he began leading the billionaire towards a flight of stairs.

The staircase lead to a less traveled level of the mansion where an empty balcony overlooking the Cardinals lavish yard awaited them.

Through open windows below them they could hear the classical music clearly in the night air. Falcon shut the drapes over the large glass doors for optimum privacy.

Falcon held out his hand to Mark, his other arm folded behind his back.

Mark placed his hand in Falcons. The raptor pulled him closer, his free hand going to the small of Mark’s back. “follow my lead" he smirked confidently.

Mark shook his head as he grinned, returning Falcons confidence ten fold “try to keep up” he put his hand on Falcons shoulder, admiring how broad his shoulders were, and how sweet Falcon smelled from their close proximity.

Falcon wrapped his fingers around Marks much smaller hand, holding him close as the music swelled to a rhythmic upbeat.

They moved tentatively at first, their bodies circled around one another. Falcons hand felt warm on Marks back as he held him tighter. Their confidence built as their movements synchronized and they began to glide with ease. No longer analyzing the others next move, they began to twirl freely.

“I didn’t expect you to dance so well" Falcon admitted, it was such contrast to the type of dancing Mark usually participates in.

“I was the top dancer in my cotillion” Mark explained

“I never would have guessed you took etiquette lessons” The taller man teased

“I know the rules.. doesn’t mean I follow them" Mark smirked

The world around them had become a blur of lights, it felt like they were flying. Their bodies so light and entwined together, moving as one.

Mark couldn’t explain how he anticipated Falcons every move. It was like Mark could read it in his eyes.

Even after the music slowed down to its end the two continued to dance to their own tune. They danced to the beating of their heartbeats, the revving of cars in the distance and the wind blowing through tall trees. Everything sounded like music to them, a melody that only they could hear.

Neither of them wanted the dance to end, they could have stayed like this for an eternity and never tire of it. Time flew by, at least three more musical numbers passed before they came to a stop.

Mark was feeling dizzy, he wasn’t sure if it was all that spinning or the champagne, maybe a little bit of both. But he had no complaints.

“Feeling light headed?” Falcon put both his hands on Mark’s shoulders to still the young man as he tipped a little.

“I’m fine" he had an unmistakable dreamy look in his eyes.

Falcon leaned in close, pressing their beaks together for a long overdue kiss that made Mark’s stomach do a cartwheel. He kissed Falcon back, standing on his tippy toes just to press up against him.

It was like electricity between them whenever they touched, nothing had ever made Mark feel this important, and he had been invited to the oval office on more than one occasion.

The kiss ended with Falcon pressing his forehead against Mark’s. With eyes half lidded he gazed into Mark’s eyes.

“Next time I promise we will dance inside. No hiding." he whispered this promise, making Mark shivered at the intimacy.

“I can’t wait to show you off” he cooed “everyone is going to be hella jealous!”

Falcon couldn’t help but smile, humored by the comment. He rolled his eyes, trying not to encourage Mark’s showboating. “Let’s go back inside”

“Good idea. The humidity is making my feathers frizz up" he ran his hands through his hair while Falcon opened the door for him.


	7. Main hall

Falcon disappeared from sight shortly after Mark returned to the main lobby.

He was at least in a much better mood after his and Falcons moon lite waltz. He could hardly keep his cheeks from going beet red just blogging about it.

“Mark are you paying attention?”

He really hated how much of his life was listening to old people talk. It was so dry, they could at least invest in an entertaining presentation before bringing him here.

“I am listening.” Mark insisted without removing his eyes from his phone screen.

“Could you put down your phone?” Mrs Cardinal requested

He was one in a group of four, all their attention turning to Mark as he tapped at his phone.

“Uh.. no" Mark grimaced, feeling both annoyed and amused by the request.

“This is a matter of high importance that requires your full attention" Mrs Cardinal insisted.

“This is actually quite easy for me to follow with just a modicum of attention" Mark insisted “please continue, don’t keep us waiting" he said in a snippy impatient tone as he gestured to the others who were also having their time wasted.

Mark didn’t understand why she got so huffy, he wasn’t impeding her ability to speak. She was the one being the nuisance with her techphobia.

Mark could senses a shadow cast over him as someone approached.

“May I steal you for a moment?”

“Oh please--" Mark was so eager to get out of there, he didn’t even consider who was requesting his company. He froze nation touring around he saw Steelbeak was the tall figure standing behind him.

“something the matter?” Steelbeak asked when he noticed Mark’s wide eyes.

“I cant think of a reason why it would be..” Mark admitted honestly as he wrecked his brain for an excuse not to go.

He walked beside Steelbeak, staying a fair distance apart.

Mark hoped the crowd would make Steelbeak reconsider hurting him, but he didn’t look like the type to pull a punch.

“You know Falcon?” Steelbeak suddenly asked

“He’s my financial advisor..” Mark answered, feeling it was a good lie for his self-preservation.

Steelbeak stopped “You seemed pretty close on the balcony for him being just your advisor” he faced Mark, towering over him.

“Ahh.. so you saw that" Mark clutched his phone nervously

“I know the truth..” The reflection of light off the roosters beak caused Mark to squint and look away.

“You do?” his eyes darted around looking for Falcon, feeling less safe by the moment.

“Yeah, you’re..” Steelbeak seemed to be getting bigger, his face becoming more intense with shadow

Mark felt a bead of nervous sweat trickle down his brow.

“the guy he tried to throw off a roof!" Steelbeak laughed

Mark initially flinched “PleaseDontHur— wait what now?”

“yeah, you’re the super rich brainiac from Duckberg!” Steelbeak was smiling

“Falcon told you about that?” Mark felt a little flattered

“Of course. I’ve never seen Falcon so pissed off” Steelbeak looked amused

Mark smirked, he did have a knack of making quite a big impression on people, good or bad.

“Since you seem like good friends, and you’re from Duckberg do you know who Falcons been seeing?”

Mark was beginning to get the impression that Steelbeak wasn’t the sharpest tool in the shed.

“Can't say I do” Mark hummed, his fear replaced with amusement. “What do you think this mysterious man would look like?”

“Tall, strong, handsome" Steelbeak brushed back his crown “like me”

“What would you do if you found this guy? Just curious..” Mark tapped his phone against his beak

“Well.. I’d kick his ass. Show Falcon whose superior!” Steelbeak flexed

“Of course" Mark averted his eyes, wondering where the fuck Falcon was.

“I just don’t get it. We worked so good together” Steelbeaked looked a little melancholy as he over shared

Mark pressed his beak together, he loved hearing the tea but really didn’t want to play therapist for Falcons ex.

“we had everything in common! Strong, muscular, great hair, perfect facial structure”

Mark couldn’t help but feel a little possessive “maybe he valued other things more than being strong and hot..”

Steelbeak shook his head “nah. He doesn’t care about sappy shit like that”

Steelbeaks over confidence was impressive for Mark to witness, it almost matched his own.

“Take you for example, you’re not really his type.."

“Is that so?” Mark felt a smidge if irritation. He wanted to argue his own worth, but had no misconceptions about who had the advantage in a physical altercation.

“No offense but guys like us don’t really go for nerds"

Mark felt his eye twitch “Nerd?! I’m not a nerd, I’m, like super popular and trendy! I’ve been named Time magazines person of the year twice! I’m very cool!”

Steelbeak shrugged, not very impressed with Mark’s ‘cool man’ resume.

Mark rolled his eyes, why did he have such an innate desire to prove himself to everyone.

-

“Agent Dee. Take this to Bradford" Falcon handed Gandra a neatly folded paper he had taken out of his suit.

“is this your two weeks notice after hitting the jackpot?” She wiggled her eyes, obviously referring to Mark.

Falcon gave her a stern look “no, it’s the contract dealing with the Cardinals relinquishing of their shares to McDucks industry. Bradford will want it”

“Ah, and why don’t you give it to him?” she asked “seems like something the leading man should do”

“I have other plans. I am going back to Duckberg" besides he had nothing to prove to FOWL, Agent Dee could gain some acclaim if she brought the documents directly to Bradford herself.

“Escorting Mark home?” she teased

“Yes” Falcon admitted without hesitation.

His shameless response deflated any ammunition Agent Dee had to tease him with.

“You got it boss" she relented, then hid the documents in her blazer.

The agents walked back to the main hall, blending in like they had never left, apparently no one had noticed they were gone. Just the way they liked it.

Agent Dee cleared her throat “Don’t look now but your ex and current are talking..”

Falcon sapped his head around, wide eyed. Upon spotting the duo, relieved there was no battle taken place. Yet.

Still the longer he waited the more likely a fight would break out, or rather a murder since Mark wouldn’t stand a fighting chance.

Falcon approached from behind the parrot “Keep Mark out of this Steelbeak, If you have a problem take it up with me" He stepped ahead of Mark, standing protectively between him and the Rooster.

Steelbeaks eyes squinted, he was certainly confused by the misunderstanding, but slowly things began to click.

Steelbeak let out a loud laugh that disturbed the guests around them. “Nice one. As if you’d date someone like him"

“Watch it" Falcon warned

Falcon wasn’t known for his jokes. So it should have been immediately obvious to Steelbeak that he was being just as serious as he always was.

Steelbeaks amusement quickly faded “You left me for him?”

“I didn’t leave you.. we were never together. I thought you knew that" Falcon tried to keep his voice down, not wanting to attract attention.

“Cause you think he’s smarter than me" Falcon had a vulnerable look to him, one that wasn’t common to see on the Rooster.

Mark scoffed from behind Falcon “I am" he muttered just before Falcon pinched his beak closed.

“I don’t care about that, Mark’s intellect had nothing to do with us”

“Don’t lie to me! I’m not an idiot!” Steelbeak shouted out, any vulnerability was quickly replaced by the roosters rage.

Mark had a talent of pinpointing where the attention in a room was drawn and right now everyone was looking at them.

“Don’t cause a scene" Falcon warned, keeping stoic as always “were working, keep your composure” he disciplined.

Mark had his phone out, After all if everyone in the room thought there was something to be seen, his followers would probably agree.

“I’ll show you how far brains get a guy when it comes down to it" Steelbeak rolled up his sleeves, his intentions clear as he looked directly at Mark.

Falcon was alert, prepared for any sudden movements, he would not allow a hand to be lain on Mark. “I won’t allow that. You’ll have to get through me first"

“what are you, his guard dog?” Steelbeak sneered “must be the life, sitting pretty in high society, dating some pretentious smart guy" he spat

“This isn’t about money" Falcon insisted.

“What than? You think I’d believe that you just happened to fall for the first billionaire you’ve met?” Steelbeak clenched his shaken fist.

“I don’t expect you to believe anything, think what you want. Just accept that this is how things are” Falcon was still determined to leave here without a physical altercation.

Steelbeak looked darkly at him “not without some closure”

With a heavy heart Falcon accepted there was no leaving here without a fight.

When the first fist was flown Falcon stopped the attack easily, he knew Steelbeak had a favorite punching hand, and despite Falcons insistence that Steelbeaks predictability would one day be his downfall, Steelbeak didn’t take the advice to heart.

Mark jumped at how sudden the attack came, but Falcon was already retaliating by the time he processed what had happened.

Falcon twisted the roosters wrist before kicking him hard enough that Steelbeak stumped backward. He stepped forward, keeping the brawl far enough from Mark to avoid him getting dragged into this by accident.

That was the moment all pretense left the room. The elite classes gasped like they’d never seen something so barbarous in their many years alive.

Steelbeak took another swing, managing to land a hit, his fist collided with Falcon’s face. Falcon managed to hold his ground.

Falcon noticed guards approaching from all sides. As soon as the first guard was in reaching distance Falcon made easy work of him, tossing the guard over his shoulder and right onto Steelbeak.

Falcon then delt with the other approaching guards, they didn’t stand a chance against him, being more of a burden than actual threats. He incapacitated them with ease, never losing sight of who this fight was really against.

In a similar vain Steelbeak felled the guards that tried to apprehend him, but his stare never left Falcon, he was determined to express his feelings the only way he knew how, with his fists.

Steelbeak ran at Falcon again, swinging fists that continued missing. Falcon had a lot of experience in fist fights and evasion. He’d been in the job longer than Steelbeak had.

The raptor grabbed Steelbeaks arm, locking it behind his back than pushing the rooster to the floor. He was more focused on restraint than causing injury.

Falcon knew Steelbeak wasn’t as bad as he seemed in this moment. He had his redeeming qualities..They were just really hard to see..

“You’re behavior is out of line!” Falcon snarled, his frustration coming to a boiling point as their job had been compromised.

“You’ve become the play thing to some bratty billionaire!” Steelbeak shot back “you’re no better than a spoiled pet, why would I listen to you!?” Steelbeak lifted his legs and delivered a hard kick to Falcons gut, throwing the other fowl agent off him.

Falcon slid across the floor, crossing his arms to shield his face from the incoming kick Steelbeak launched toward him.

Falcon caught Steelbeaks leg during the impact. He yanked, causing Steelbeak to tumble to the floor.

Mark was still filming from a safe distance when Gandra came up holding a bowl of punch. Like two chaotic minds in sync Mark seemed to recognize where this was going. “oooh! Wet tshirt wrestling?”

Agent Dee threw the punch onto the fighting duo, it seemed to get their attention, successfully stopping their fighting monetarily.

“Hey nitwits! Authorities will be here soon!” she informed, turning towards the door “I suggest you save this for another time and make yourselves scarce” she certainly wasn’t about to stick around to see if they took her advice. When things got hairy it was everyman for themselves.

Falcon always kept a clear head, although adrenaline was high he was aware of consequences, and didn’t want to get tangled up with international law.

Falcon stood up, flicking excess punch off his sleeves. “Move on" Falcon had nothing more to say to the rooster feeling their professional relationship was beyond repair now. He would take the high road, turning his back to Steelbeak.

“I cant believe I use to respect you" Steelbeak wiped his sleeve across his cheek, drying his face from the sticky droplets. His biting words went ignored.

Falcon walked up to Mark, putting his hand over the parrots phone, blocking the camera.

“We better get going"

Mark turned his phone off “right when things were getting good" Mark considered hanging onto Falcons arm but did not want to dirty himself with the fruit punch.


	8. Limousine

Mark tapped away at his phone while Falcon was looking out the window of the limousine, Tokyolk was a beautiful city, it was a pity they had to leave so soon.

Falcon felt Mark shuffle in his seat, he turned to see the African grey leaning towards him, arm outstretched as his phone displayed their image back at them.

Falcon didn’t care for photos, he didn’t think strangers should know where he was or what he looked like at any given time.

Social media made it so much easier for men in his profession to gain the upper hand on people like Mark.. constantly telling the world their every move.

But it did make Mark happy, and if a photo was the price for that happiness it was worthwhile. He looked into the camera, putting two fingers up behind Mark’s head like little bunny ears.

“You’re so old school" Mark smiled as he took the photo. He was surprised that Falcon was encouraging his selfi taking habits, he would have to test those limits sometime, see how many selfis he could handle.

Mark sat back in his seat as he started typing, his fingers moved so quickly Falcon got dizzy just watching them. “What are you writing?”

Mark smiled “just a little update. Pictures with you get lots of interaction..”

“That’s a good thing?” Falcon raised his brow

“Mhmm.. more attention. My followers are trying to guess what we are.. since I’ve been vague blogging about you for a week now”

“what have you been saying?” Falcon asked curiously

“Just Eggplants, peaches, sweat drops, foodstagrams with two dinner plates.. clothing hauls with some new looks. Just little things to make people ask questions"

Falcon looked lost “I don’t understand any of that"

“Its ok, I knew your faults when I agreed to go out with you" Mark teased, but there was definitely some truth to it.

“You’re so amicable” Falcon chuckled

“well, we can’t both be out starting fist fights” Mark stuck his tongue out at Falcon.

“you’re right, I shouldn’t have acted so brash" Falcon admitted “It won’t reflect well on you when the story breaks"

Mark shrugged “handsome stud dumps other muscular boyfriend to be with Mark Beaks..” he smirked smugly. “I think I come off looking pretty sought after, very desirable"

“you always look desirable” Falcon cooed

“Even if I’m not totally jacked?” Mark asked, the question hit like a curve ball. Mark was always so confident, Falcon wasn’t expecting anything but agreement from him.

“what would make you think I’d care about that?” Falcon questioned

“Well, your ex seemed convinced I wasn’t your type...” Mark didn’t consider himself to be an insecure person, but he was the complete opposite of Steelbeak, he wanted to know if that was a good or bad thing.

Falcon faced Mark “He doesn’t know me like he thinks he does" Falcon insisted “Steelbeak and I were.. well it was convenient”

Falcon felt guilty when realizing from Steelbeaks perspective their flings meant a lot more. Although it wasn’t Falcons intention to mislead the other man, it was the unfortunate outcome.

“We didn’t talk a lot.. we just.. well, my point being.. Steelbeak doesn’t know what I am looking for" Falcon tried to assure the African grey.

Mark was getting a clear picture of their relationship, more clear than he wanted it to be. Falcon and Steelbeak were both studs with a whole lot more experience than Mark had to offer.

In a sudden move Mark pressed their beaks together, kissing the raptor deeply. He closed his eyes as he felt Falcon reciprocate.

It was short lived, Mark pulled back, his beak scrunched “you smell like fruit punch..”

Falcon looked amused “I thought you liked fruit" he pointed out, truthfully he was surprised Mark made a move given his intolerance for filth, and Falcon was currently very sticky with dried fruit juice thanks to Gandra.

Mark knew Steelbeak wouldn’t let a little syrup get in the way..

So neither could he..

Before Falcon could relax Mark was at his beak again. The parrot had no intention of backing down, he had a lot to prove.

Falcon was surprised by the force of Mark’s kisses, he felt his head pressed against the backrest of the seat as Mark pressed closer to him.

Despite his surprise Falcon kissed back, opening his beak and allowing their tongue’s to collide together.

As things heat up between them so did the interior of the car. Mark moved onto Falcons lap, putting his legs around the other mans torso.

Falcon put his arms around Mark’s slender frame, his hands caressing up the parrots back.

Mark pulled back to gasp for air, tilting his head up, leaving his neck exposed for Falcon to pounce on. The raptor pulled at the neck cuff on the parrots suit to expose more of his dark grey stripes.

“Just tear it off” Mark said through heavy breathing.

Falcons hands glided across Mark’s back, than around to his front. His hands ran up Mark’s stomach than chest.

“Quickly, it’s so restrictive” Mark ordered.

Falcon licked Mark’s neck slowly, his hands taking their sweet time, unbuttoning each link one by one. Intentionally antagonizing the impatient billionaire.

Mark felt his face flushed, his heart was racing and everywhere Falcon kissed made his feathers puff up.

On the other hand the raptor seemed in complete control, his breathing was steady, his feathers smooth, he always looked put together even after a fight and bath in a punch bowl. It was like nothing could ever rile him up.

“Common..” Mark whined as Falcon nipped his neck “Stop teasing.. I mean it"

Falcon decided to give Mark a little relief, grabbing the suit by its lapel and ripping it open, the buttons scattered around the interior of the car.

He yanked Marks jacket off his shoulders, the suit rustling as Mark struggled to pull his arms out of the uncomfortable sleeves. He had been wanting to strip himself of that thing all night, it was fitting the garment would be torn apart by Falcon, at least it gave Mark some happiness, even if the joy was in it destruction.

Their beaks connected once again in a heated kiss as the parrots hands fumbled with the buttons on Falcons suit. Determined to undress the other man quickly..

It was made all the more difficult with Falcon nuzzling the side of his face, tickling his neck with kisses.

“has the champagne kicked in?” Falcon was humored as Mark tried to rush him out of his sticky clothing.

“I’m totally sober” Mark insisted as he managed to unlatch the last of the buttons on Falcons coat, who then slipped it off his arms and tossed it onto the seats across from them. He loosed up his tie next, looking more disheveled the more clothing he lost.

Mark lifted himself off Falcons lap as he disrobed. The billionaire wiggled himself out of his dress pants, than discarded them to the floor.

The raptor felt Mark’s bulge press against his stomach as the parrot lowered himself back onto his lap.

Falcon held back a grunt as Mark grinds his butt against the tent in his pants. Falcon presses his hips against Mark, rubbing his erection on the fabric of his clothing.

Mark wiggled his hips backward, just enough room for him to get at the latch on Falcons pants.

Falcon sighed with relief when his pants loosened, they felt much to tight when he was fully erect.

While perched on Falcons knee Mark pulled off his briefs, leaving on nothing but his now wrinkled dress shirt that he couldn’t be bothered discarding.

He could barely form a thought before Falcon pulled him back into his arms, Mark’s legs spread over him, his member pressed between both their warm bodies.

Falcon kissed Mark’s collar bone as he pulled him close, he couldn’t get enough of Mark, his scent, his taste, his soft feathers between Falcobs fingers. It was intoxicating.

Mark could feel the pulsing of Falcon erection through the Raptors trunks. Despite being confined his bulge felt massive against Mark’s bare rear.

Falcons hips were lightly swaying, grinding softly against the other man.

Mark pressed his ass against Falcon, causing the raptor to squeeze the parrots hips and moan.

Mark lowered his hips again, feeling a rush of excitement when he felt Falcon grinding back, his cock pressed between Mark’s cheeks.

Mark lifted his hips, depriving Falcon of his ass to grind against as he looped his fingers between the elastic bands of Falcons underwear. Before the last piece of clothing between himself and Falcons cock could be pulled off large hands held gently into Mark’s.

“Wait..wait..” Falcon couldn’t believe he was stopping him. “These stay on, I’m struggling to keep myself off you as it is" Falcon admitted

“Than don’t hold back~” Mark cooed as sexily as possible, but Falcons grip didn’t loosen.

Mark frowned when he realized Falcon was serious “I can handle it, I’m ready"

Falcon put his hands on the others shoulder, lovingly caressing them “Mark… that’s not a good idea" his deep voice resonating “if we did it here, we’d both regret it"

“I wouldn’t. I know what I want" Mark insisted “why aren’t you more eager to sleep with me?”

Falcon shook his head. “It will be your first time and we don’t have lube. I don’t think I could make it enjoyable for you" Falcon explained “And if you’re not enjoying it.. I certainly wouldn’t either"

Mark huffed stubbornly, feeling as though he were treated too delicately. His cheeks burned up from the embarrassment of being rejected and getting his hopes up.

He lifted himself off Falcons lap, moving to the seat furthest from the other man as he pouted and stared at his phone.

Falcon followed, taking the seat beside Mark. The billionaire didn’t relent, turning his back to Falcon.

“We will be at the airstrip soon..” Falcon tried to break the ice but Mark didn’t respond.

There was a moment of silence between them before Falcon leaned in close to Mark, he began to whisper to him.

“During our first time together.. I am going to take my time with you, and savor every moment of it..” Falcons voice was suave.

Though the reaction was minor Falcon saw some of the feathers on the back of Mark’s neck stand up.

“I am going to caress every inch of you, take in every little detail” he cooed “with someone as magnificent as you I have to cherish it”

Mark looked over his shoulder, meeting Falcons sultry gaze. The raptor felt bolder, reaching his hand around Mark to help tend to the other mans neglected arousal.

“You will have my undivided attention as I lay you out on the bed..” Falcon promised, his breath warm against Mark’s neck

“Mmmnn..” Mark bit back a moan “keep going..”

“It wont be inside a stuffy old limousine, smelling like fruit juice” Falcon teased “you’re going to lose track of time. Forget all about your phone, social media, Waddle..Itll just be me and you..”

Mark’s heart fluttered. It sounded amazing, he just wished it would happen sooner. “Mmf what else?”

Falcon smirked “I can’t tell you all my secrets.. just that it’ll be worth the wait..” he continued to jerk Mark, feeling the precum beginning to drip down his fingers. “if you’re patient.. and behave.. You’ll be rewarded"

Mark bit his lip, feeling the pressure building as he teetered in the edge.

“When I slide my cock inside of you, you’ll see stars" Falcon purred

Just the thought of Falcon inside of him was enough excitement to make Mark cum. He moaned loudly as the waves or orgasm hit him.

Falcon didn't stop until Mark was completely spent. Mark laid back on his chest as the limousine pulled onto a large tarmac a little ways from the city edge.

Falcon was combing his fingers through Mark’s hair lovingly when he heard a knock on the divider window, followed by a strangers voice “Were here"

Falcons heart jumped “I thought there would be a robot driving!”

“I cant bring highly advanced robotics over international boarders on such short notice” Mark said, as if it should have been obvious “there is a very thin line between robot and weapon you know" Mark sat up as he picked his pants up off the floor.

Falcon rubbed his hand over his face, he really hoped there was some form if sound proofing between them, he decided the least he could do was leave a big tip.


	9. Airplane

Mark stared at his phone in selfie mode, trying to use his fingers to comb his hair back to a presentable degree as some strands had come out of place during their grinding session.

Falcon hoisted his pants back up, the bulge from his disregarded erection was still obvious through the fabric but it was unavoidable.

Mark stopped looking at his phone screen and turned towards Falcon. His eyes wondered onto Falcons crotch, which held his attention.

“Don’t worry, We’ll have a private cabin on the jet” Mark smirked

“That’s a relief" he thought it would be pretty awkward having a noticeable boner around the crew.

“Let’s try to cover that for now” Mark averted his eyes before picking up his scrapped red coat. He tied up the arms around Falcons waist so the back of the jacket hung over his front like a loin cloth.

They both left the limousine looking less than ideal with their wrinkled clothes and ruffled feathers but the airplane was only a skip away and luckily no press were around.

“The flight attendance and pilots aren’t robots either by the way” Mark informed with a cheeky grin as they took the staircase up into the private jet where a Red-crowned crane waited to greet them. She smiles as Mark reached the top of the staircase.

“Good afternoon Mr.Beaks" the flight attendant bowed politely to her boss.

Mark did not bother with pleasantries “Please push the scheduled preflight dinner back exactly one hour” he ordered while walking by. “And don’t disturb us. I will call for you when you’re needed"

Falcon followed behind, he bowed politely to the staff before accompanying Mark down a small corridor to where a room opened up. It looked just like a casual sitting area with a flat screen TV and some reclining chairs.

Falcon tossed his jacket on the back of a chair. Mark looked over his shoulder when he heard the rustling.

“oh Gravesy~” Mark fluttered his eyes cutesy. “this is where the attendants sit..”

Falcon really should have guessed, the décor wasn’t Mark’s style.

The cabin they walked into next was certainly a different story. It didn’t look like the interior of an airplane at all, it looked like an elite VIP lounge. The room was lite up with bright neon stripes across the roof and underbody of furniture. It all looked very sleek and high tech.

“Well, this is quite the upgrade from the jet F.O.W.L sent" Falcon mused as he was checking out the massive flat screen tv. This place felt like Mark’s personal movie theater in the sky.

“Don’t get too comfortable. The tours not over. We’ve not gotten to the fun stuff yet" Mark winked flirtatiously

“If there is a bowling ally in here you’ve gone too far" Falcon stated playfully.

“Don’t be silly, I don’t bowl unless its VR” Mark lead Falcon into a smaller room. There was a king sized bed that took up most of the space but otherwise it was underwhelming.

The area was noticeably less customized than the living area, since there was still natural light, and not a tv screen in sight. The room was missing Mark’s modern flare, Falcon guessed the billionaire didn’t come in here often.

The parrot hardly let Falcon look around before pulling him into the room he was most excited for.

“Ta-Dahh!” Mark held his hands out, presenting the surprise

“Is that a bathtub?” Falcons eyes went wide. The tub was deep, with three sunken nooks that were for sitting in.

“Well.. it’s a Jacuzzi, actually" Mark corrected.

Falcon disregarded Mark’s boasting as he turned on the taps, letting the water fall “Will you be joining me?”

“I figured that went without saying!" Mark opened a cabinet just under the sink where he found a bath bomb, As soon as the soap hit the running water the surface began to bubble up and a clean fragrance filled the room.

Mark couldn’t help but stare as Falcon removed one piece of clothing at time. Being a foot apart Mark could see Falcon in all his glory. The Raptors body was perfect from head to toe. Those boxy suits the raptor wore didn’t do his physic justice.

“Are you going to undress or stare at me for the whole trip?” Falcon asked, bringing Mark back from his thoughts.

“Is starting at you a legitimate option?” Mark really wouldn’t mind spending the next eleven hours admiring those ripped muscles.

“No” Falcon said as he sank into the tub, his magnificent body engulfed in bubbles. “now it’s my turn to watch you get undressed” Falcon reclined back in relaxation.

Mark smirked, loving that he had Falcons attention all to himself. He scrolled through his phone as he picked out his favorite remix “I hope you’re ready for a show! If my mind wasn’t so brilliant I’d have been a dancer!” Mark was oozing with confidence as the music began and he started unbuttoning his shirt.

“The art community really missed out on a juggernaut" Falcon praised as he watched Mark sway out of his dress shirt. Considering their often sudden and passionate coupling Falcon barley had the time to admire Mark in the nude.

Marks energy reserves seemed to have no end, after an eventful night he was still swinging his hips with the music in a way that was bouncy and energized. Mark wasn’t muscular, curvy or even toned, but Falcon couldn’t find a single thing he didn’t adore.

Mark ran his hands down his chest and torso, then wiggled his hips out of his pants. The clothing fell to the floor. His light grey feathers were preened to perfection, dark grey stripes decorated his back, wrapping slighting around his sides.

Mark wasn’t really going for the sexy strip teases Falcon was expecting, he was being a huge dork, hamming it up and just having fun.

Falcon couldn’t hide his big smile as he leaned over the side of the tub, wanting the best view possible “You would have revolutionized the dance industry”

Mark was slowly rising from a drop. “I can only revolutionize one industry at a time. Too bad there aren’t more of me"

More Mark’s was definitely a sexy thought at first, but Falcon doubted he could handle that much excitement for too long. One Mark was a lot to handle.

The engine of the airplane roared to life, shaking the interior. Mark’s phone slipped out of his hand and landed directly in the tub. The music muffled and quickly died when hitting the water.

“Aw man..” Mark hung his head in disappointment

“You should get in here before you get thrown around like a rag doll" Falcon recommend.

As Mark dipped his toe into the hot water the airplane jostled again, caused him to tumble, falling forward into Falcons arms, who reacted quick enough to catch him.

Falcon could quickly assesses that Mark wasn’t injured. He ran his thumbs gently across Mark’s closed eyes, sweeping away the soap suds.

Mark blinked away the remaining water as he opened his eyes. “I wish you used these quick reflexes when I dropped my phone"

“I let your phone fall on purpose” Falcon teased

“Don’t even joke about that" Mark warned

“I wanted you all to myself” he cooed, closing his eyes to kiss at Mark’s beak “give me all your attention”

“you couldn’t handle all my attention” Mark insisted

The water in the tub was vibrating lightly as the airplane rumbled and began to speed up down the run way.

“Should we be in here while the plane is taking off?” Falcon raised his brow as the water in the tub swayed and splashed.

“Is it recommended? No. But do I care? No" Mark said, not phased by the water spilling over onto the floor “Think of it like a wave pool!”

Falcon leaned forward and turned off the tap, not wanting to flood the whole place.

Falcon stares out the window, watching as the buildings became smaller and the lights further away. The city was beautiful from above.

Falcon shivered suddenly when he felt his erection grasped.

Mark flinched, letting go of Falcons member “sorry, was that too hard?”

“No, you’re fine. Just wasn’t expecting it" Falcon took a deep breath as Mark grasped Falcon’s cock again. His grip was a little lighter as he stroked the other. Falcon’s skin was warm to the touch and throbbed in Mark’s hand.

Falcon felt totally relaxed as Mark pumped his member. It was almost painful how pent up Falcon had become since the limousine but the wait had made him delicate, the attention he was getting made his entire body tremble with pleasure.

“Ahh.. that feels good" Falcon hummed, the jets spraying pressure against his back made him feel relaxed, like he was pampered at a spa

Mark brought his other hand to Falcons member so he could more easily pump the Raptors girth.

“Mmmf…. That’s it, keep going” Falcon bit his beak, trying to keep his moaning at a minimum. The water in the tub felt so warm surrounding his cock, making it easy for Mark’s soft hands to rub him with quicker motions.

Mark loved knowing he was doing a good job, he got a deep satisfaction when he was praised, especially when that praise came from Falcon.

For Falcon, it was like fire was running through his veins as that pent up orgasm came.

Falcons release made his entire body shake, the prolonged wait made his orgasm more intense. He grunted loudly, clenching his jaw as he came.

His whole body tingled with ecstasy even after he finished. Floating in the water made his come down so blissful, his entire body felt so light.

“When did you get so good at that?" Falcon asked

“My hands are just naturally dexterous” Mark gloated “they can do many amazing things”

“I’ll have to agree with you on that" Falcon wrapped his arms around Mark, pulling him in close.

Mark pecked Falcons cheek, his hands ran down Falcons shoulders and back “mm you smell better. But your feathers are still a little stiff"

“My feathers have always been rough” Falcon assured “not everyone has silky feathers like you”

“What kind of conditioner do you use?” Mark inquired as he brushed back the feathers on Falcons neck

Falcon shrugged “I travel light. I use whatever the hotel gives me”

“Ugh. No wonder your feathers have the texture of gravel" Mark pulled away

“That’s an exaggeration” Falcon felt disappointed as Mark left his arms, wondering if his shampoo of choice was really a deal breaker.

“I could cut myself on your sharp vanes” Mark insisted as he leaned over the side of the bath, opening a drawer at the tubs base.

“I can’t allow you to be hurt, but I also cant keep my hands off you. So what do you propose?" Falcon knew where this was going and played along.

“I’m glad you asked" Mark grabbed a small bottle from his secret stash. He knelt in front of Falcon again.

Mark dabbed the golden liquid onto his fingers “This is very good stuff. It’ll make your feathers as soft as a newly hatched duckling” the billionaire assured

Falcon trusted Mark knew his stuff, so he closed his eyes, deciding to let the parrot do his thing.

Mark dabbed his fingers along Falcons cheek bones than spread the oil over the other mans face until he was covered in a glistening mask.

“How long do I keep this on?” Falcon asked as Mark stood up.

“Until I say so" Mark moves behind Falcon, sitting up on the ledge of the tub with Falcons head between his knees

Falcon leans back against Mark as the parrots fingers start messaging his scalp and running through his hair. The hum of the engine, along with the relaxing atmosphere was almost enough to lull him to sleep.

Falcon smiled when he felt Mark’s beak ran through the feathers on his neck, he hadn’t had someone preen him in a long time. It was a fairly intimate act, usually done between close family members.

It made Falcons chest tighten, he tried not to over react, worried Mark would deny the action I’d he made too much of it.

He decided to relax and let the moment linger undisturbed.

Mark hoped Falcon wouldn’t miss the feathers he accidentally plucked, he had only preened himself until now, finding it more difficult to groom someone else. Still he managed to straightened and aligned Falcons feathers until he felt they were up to his high standards of order.

Falcon seemed too relaxed to notice his spa treatment was finished. Mark decided to let him relax a little longer. He lathered up the hair on the raptors head, rubbing the soap deep into Falcons hair.

Falcon stirred, realizing he had dozed off briefly. When he opened his eyes he noticed Mark shaped his soapy hair up into a tall point.

“Now you’re just being silly" Falcon tilted his head back to see Mark’s amused grin

“some places would consider this updo high fashion" Mark assured

“Not this place" Falcon teases before dunking his head under the water, rinsing his hair off before resurfacing.

He felt like a million bucks, clean, warm and very relaxed. All of today’s stress was far behind him. He rubbed his hands over his feathers and through his hair, admiring how silky he was and how great it felt.

“I don’t think I’ve ever had feathers this soft” Falcon said pleasantly.

“Proper care can go a long way" Mark looked proud “I have really good beak shine. You’ll be looking like an Instagram filter in no time"

“One step at a time” Falcon said as he yawned, he could tell Mark was getting overly excited about his beauty routine. If he didn’t halt it now he’d end up groomed for hours.

“Want a redbull? Or coffee?” Mark offered

“I think sleep is all I need" Falcon stood up as the water in the tub drained.

Mark frowned “well that’s boring. What am I supposed to do?” Mark wrapped himself up in a towel, drying off his feathers.

“You should join me" Falcon offered “when was the last time you had a good nights sleep?"

“recently” Mark lied stubbornly “I'm not tired. I have things to do"

“Okay, you should join me when you’re done with your things" Falcon dried off with a towel as he went back into the unused bedroom.

On the bed there were two sets of clean clothing, sadly both were fitted to Mark’s more petite body size.

“Mark these clothes are tiny..”

“I’ll have my assistant bring you proper clothing when we land” Mark assured as he wrapped a hand woven robe made of silk around himself. “There are extra sheets you can use as a toga.” Mark wouldn’t mind seeing that.

Mark headed towards the lounge. “Sleep well Gravsey, I’ll save you some dinner for when you wake up" Mark promised, leaving Falcon alone to get some rest.

-

Falcon woke up to the sound of a light beat from the other room. He checked his watch, finding he’d been asleep for three hours, disappointed that the other side of the bed was still empty, Mark must not have joined him after all.

Falcon sat up in bed, cracking his neck from side to side before he pulled off the covers.

The automatic door slid open as he approached, the music suddenly sounding much louder. The room was dark with only some headache inducing blue lights in a few corners of the room.

Falcon walked over to the source of the music, he found Mark sitting in a chair with large speakers on each side. On the wall in front of him was a screen that had the word ‘Defeat’ in bright red letters, he suspected it had something to do with the gaming controller that he had dropped on the floor in front of him.

“Mark?” Falcon asked as he approached, as he suspected the parrots eyes were shut and his body was limp in the chair.

Falcon realized this was the first time he’d seen Mark asleep, the parrot looked so peaceful.. very misleading to how Mark is when awake.

But it was kind of cute the way his fingers twitched as if he were still texting.

Falcon leaned down to rescue Mark’s controller from where it fell on the floor, he shut off the system and music, his ears grateful for the silence.

He placed the controller on the coffee table beside the billionaires phone. The table was filled with empty cans of monster and finished rubix cubes.

Falcon was careful not to wake Mark as he tilted the parrots head back so his neck wouldn’t be stiff when he awoke.

Falcon knew he could probably have a more comfortable sleep back in bed but decided to stay near Mark instead.

He sat down in a reclining chair that was set up beside Mark. There was the Waddle insignia burned into the leather and from what Falcon could tell the chairs were extremely high tech.

“What comfort level can I provide for you today?” a female voice asked in a robotic tone.

Falcon almost jumped as the chair lite up.

“Um.. moderate?”

“Chairon has 28 levels of comfort and you choose to be.. moderately comfortable?”

Falcon looked over to see Mark had woken up, his beautiful yellow eyes half lidded, still looking sleepy.

“You made it an option for a reason” Falcon pointed out “Too much comfort is bad for your back. You should be watching your posture too"

“I don’t like to be criticized so early in the morning" Mark huffed, already reaching over to his phone

Falcon smirked “did you sleep well?”

“I slept, that’s well enough isn’t it?” he squinted as the bright light of his screen blinded him “how did you sleep?”

“Went out like a light. The sky window was very relaxing to look out of”

“It’s a screen. There are camera’s livestreaming the view from above and below” Mark explained while climbing out of his chair, taping on his phone as he walked over to Falcon, than climbed up, sitting beside him “Chairon, recline 160 degrees" the chair began tilting backwards.

The ceiling of the airplane faded from black into a breathtaking image of the night sky. There had to be millions of visible stars.

“It’s a beautiful view”

Mark rests his head on Falcons chest, looking at his phone rather than the view “you can find better pictures online"

“You’re pictures online are pretty cute too, but it doesn’t take away from how cute you are in person"

Falcon could feel Mark’s cheeks getting hotter as he blushed. He looked up at the stars “I guess you’re right. It’s a pretty nice view"


	10. Mall

Bzz Bzz

Falcon woke up from a long nights rest. He was trying to fix his jet leg early on so it wouldn’t compromise his schedule.

He could hear his phone vibrating on the side table. He didn’t typically check his phone until after his morning routine but since dating Mark it was mandatory he did immediately.

He could see 43 missed calls from the parrot himself, which wasn’t out of the ordinary. He yawned and stretched out his arms, getting up and out of bed as he redialed Mark’s number.

He walked to the window of his motel room, wanting to get some natural light instead of the yellow hue the motels lights gave off.

He opened the curtains, shocked to find a swarm of strangers with cameras. They quickly started snapping pictures and chattering loudly, asking a barrage of questions that he could not decipher, as they were all thrown out at once.

He quickly shut the curtains, eyes wide in surprise as he backed away from the window, still hearing the crowd outside. He completely forgot about the phone call he had made until he heard the murmuring of sounds coming from the device in his hand.

“Falcon?.. you there?”

Falcon brought the phone up to his ear “yea-"

“Oh good!” Mark bursts out excitedly “I got to you before they did. That fight in Tolkyolk last night, the one with Steelbeak? Well the video blew up" Falcon could hear a lot of background noise from the other side of the phone. “I mean it’s getting hella views, everyone is talking about it..”

“Is that-" Falcon was cut off suddenly

“one sec” Mark interrupted

Falcon could hear Mark talking to someone on the other side of the phone.

“Sorry the press is all up my ass about it” Mark explained, exasperated but seemed to relish the attention

“I’m glad I prepped you first then" Falcon joked

“Guess I walked right into that” Mark chuckled “Speaking of.. you should really bring me that upgrade soon. If we end up in a situation like the limousine again who knows what’ll happen. I can only handle so many rejections before my ego shrinks"

“We can’t have that" Falcon agreed, they’d put off their little sexcapades long enough. “I just need to figure out how to get out of here. There are reporters everywhere"

“I am sending a Buddy to fetch you. Just don’t say anything to the press until we talk"

“I wont” Falcon assured

“They can be very persistent..” Mark sounded a little nervous, Falcon could hear a car door shut and the background noise got muffled

“I’m a saboteur Mark. I’m trained to keep secrets” he promised

“Ok. We’ll talk at my office” Mark made some kissy noises through the phone

“Talk to you then” Falcon hung up.

It would take the Buddy a moment to get here so Falcon decided a warm shower would help calm the tension of knowing there was a whole slew of reporters just outside his door.

-

Falcon always made sure to have an emergency exit ready no matter where he was. That’s why he chose a room with a communicating door connecting his room to his neighbors.

Of course it was locked on the other side, but Falcon has ways around that too.

He had a lot of skills in his arsenal, he knew many ways to get through a locked door. This one would be easy. He simply removed the nails from the hinges, taking the door off the frame.

“What the hell!?” his motel neighbors startled awake when they saw Falcon enter their room uninvited

“Excuse me" is the only thing Falcon said as he walked right passed their bed to the door.

Falcon left the room with his suitcase in hand, posing as an uninvolved party as he walked into the parking lot of the motel.

He noticed a black sports car that definitely stood out in this dingy little motel parking lot. He confirmed it was one of Mark’s when he saw the Buddy bot sitting in the front seat with its eerie pixelated smile.

He stepped into the back of the vehicle, seeing the buddy bots face screen light up as it spoke “Welcome, Mr.Graves!” the robot said in its distorted tone.

He was momentarily caught off guard when flashing penetrated the tinted black windows. The paparazzi had noticed the vehicle and its passenger.

“What is your relationship with Billionaire Mark Beaks?” one overly loud dog barked

“Why did you start a brawl at the Cardinals estate?” a female reporter chirped in

“Aren’t you the guy who stole project Tah-Dah?” a duck quaked at him.

Falcon faced forward, giving no eye contact to the vultures outside. “Get us out of here" he hid his annoyance well, making sure not to give them anything they could use.

“Right away sir" the robot said enthusiastically, then pressed it’s foot on the gas, speeding out of the parking lot and merging onto the streets traffic.

Falcon was relived when they had escaped the prying eyes if the press.

His phone began buzzing again, he was expecting Mark but instead he got an unknown number, which usually meant one thing..

“Graves. Its Bradford” the old vulture spoke from the other side of the line

“I was expecting your call" Falcon admitted

“Than you know what this is about. You’re all over the news"

“I’ve noticed" Falcon said gruffly

“We can’t risk having you spotted in connection to F.O.W.L. Lay low until this whole thing blows over” Bradford stated

“I understand" Falcon had a feeling this would happen “if you don’t mind me asking, how is Steelbeak?”

“He’s also been put on temporary leave” Bradford informed

Falcon was disappointed, he knew F.O.W.L was the best thing Steelbeak had, perhaps the only thing “Go easy on him. He’s a wild card but he has potential to be a fine agent” Falcon claimed

“I will decide when I see him fit to return" Bradford rebutted

“If you need to contact me again, you know how" Falcon was just about to hang up before Bradford spoke up again “One more thing Graves" Falcon paused to let his boss speak.

“Watch yourself with Mr.Beaks. Men don’t get as rich as him without leaving bodies in their wake” It was unlike Bradford to give such ominous warnings or life advice but it sounded like this was coming from a place of personal experience.

“Thanks for the advice" Falcon did appreciate the thought, but it was entirely unnecessary. He was a saboteur, he was not ignorant to the messy underbelly of the elitist class, Mark was no exception. He was as corrupt as the rest, so was Falcon. They’d make a good team.

“As soon as you lose value to him, he will sell you for a nickel" Bradford warned

“Then I will make sure I am always of value to him” Falcon stated. He knew Mark was high maintenance, dating him wouldn’t be a walk in the park, but Falcon never took the easy path through life anyway, why start now.

“You have a good head on your shoulders Falcon. We will be in contact again soon"

The line went dead.

Falcon sat back as Buddy drove through Silverbeak and towards what many entertainment magazines referred to as the gem of the silicon valley, Waddles home office.

Waddle looked a lot busier today than it did any day prior. The entrance of the building was surrounded by journalists and news vans.

“Buddy, park around back" Falcon ordered, not wanting to be seen entering the building. Luckily he knew many alternative entry points.

He went inside using the fire exit at the back, taking the stairs to avoid being spotted by the Waddle employees who used elevators and slides to move between floors.

He got to Marks office, seeing the CEO kick backed in his chair with his feet on his desk. He was so engrossed in his phone Mark didn’t notice Falcon, even when he was standing right in front of his desk.

Falcon raised his brow curiously, watching the reflection of Mark’s phone screen in the parrots large yellow eyes.

“Mark..” Falcon finally said, realizing the billionaire was clearly too preoccupied to notice what was around him.

“Oh Gravsey!” Mark smiled wide, “Don’t sneak up on me like that!” the parrot looked happy to know Falcon was there, but still kept his eyes glued to his phone, there must have been something very engrossing on it.

“I just walked through the front door..” Falcon explained with a stoic expression.

“Ah-huh. Just give me a sec” Mark stuck his tongue out of the side of his mouth as he focused. Whatever he was typing must have been pretty important.

Falcon waited patiently, he expected Mark would be especially busy with all the attention he was receiving today.

When Mark finished he looked up at Falcon “Glad you made it passed the circus out there" he kicked his feet off the table then climbed into it, sliding over to Falcon.

Mark’s feathers looked especially fluffy around his neck, his eyes were beaming happily. Falcon took note of how happy he seemed.

Mark wrapped his arms around Falcons neck, kissing the larger man multiple times, again and again on the beak.

“Someone’s having a good day" Falcon hugged Mark back, squeezing him tight and lifting him from the desk. Mark weighed almost nothing to Falcon, like holding a couple of grapes.

Mark wrapped his legs around Falcons waist. “of course! Today is a very important milestone for us!” He nuzzled against Falcons chest completely missing the worried expression Falcon wore, concerned he might have forgotten something.

“Did you bring what I asked for?” Mark was practically vibrating from his good mood.

“Yes” Falcon lifted his suitcase onto the desk “I know better than to disappoint you" he tease

They leaned in together, locking beaks in a kiss. Falcon put his hands under Mark’s butt, lifting him up a little higher.

Mark squeaked as he was bounced, happily surprised, he readjusted his arms to hold Falcon closer.

Falcon found Mark to be highly addicting, his scent surrounding him, strong and intoxicating. He was warm to the touch, emboldening Falcon to explore more of his inviting body and find what other warmth and comforts he had to offer.

Mark broke away momentarily to take in a deep breath, then Falcon claimed his beak again, hungrily running his tongue into Mark’s mouth.

Falcons senses were heightened, a natural instinct when unguarded as he was with Mark. He began to feel.. watched. He could hear a new sound, a slight humming in his ear, the cause of which unidentified. It wasn’t Mark’s phone, or computer.. there was no ceiling fan.

Though it pained him he pulled off of Mark’s beak, breaking the kiss to the parrots annoyance. The nagging need to patrol his surroundings getting the better of him. He looked towards the window, noticing a UFO hovering in place.

Mark whined as Falcon put Mark back onto his desk, He took a step back putting distance between himself and the young man.

“What’s this?” his voice was filled with malice and irritation

Mark followed Falcons gaze to the window “Oh, a drone” he said, all too casually for Falcons liking “probably from the paparazzi.. I should have figured they’d be flying around” Mark said regrettably, this could have been avoided if he had the foresight to close the curtains.

“There is a camera on that thing? They were taking pictures of us kissing?” Falcon felt very intruded upon

“no not likely. They were probably recording it”

“That’s worse. You understand it’s worse?” Falcon walked towards the window

“Yeah, yeah, but they didn’t get anything.. it’s not like we were-"

“We could have been” Falcon stated harshly

“Yes, we could have been” Mark cooed “Just close the curtain and get back here stud” He waved Falcon back over with his finger.

Falcon pulled the curtains closed, glaring into the drone’s camera as he covered the window.

He returned to Mark, pressing their beaks together then closed his eyes, trying to recapture the moment but his focus was still on the now covered windows and the humming engine that wouldn’t leave.

Mark caressed his hands over Falcons pecks, now driving their foreplay since Falcon seemed preoccupied..

Despite Mark’s attempts to get Falcons attention back on him, he recognized their spy had successfully nuked the mood. Mark refused to do any canoodling if he wasn’t going to be the center of attention.

He broke the kiss and leaned back “We should get out of here" Mark suggested

“Oh? What about-" Mark put a finger in front of Falcons beak

“We have all day for that. Besides, I have other things planned. It’s better to get errands out of the way first"

“What do you have planned?”

“Well I have an appointment with my tailor” Mark said

“I didn’t think you’d be eager to get into a suit again after complaining about it so much in Tolkyolk"

“The appointment isn’t for me. I was hoping you’d let me pick you out something..”

Falcons brow knit together with worry, questioning what exactly Mark considered ‘nice'. After all his outfit of choice was a yellow button up and khaki pants. Not exactly Falcons style

“What’s wrong with my suit?”

“If were going public with this whole dating thing. I thought maybe you should look less like my bouncer.. and more like my boyfriend"

Falcon had a bad feeling about this, but he was weak to Mark’s puppy dog eyes. He gave in, trusting Mark wouldn’t make him look too ridiculous.

“Ok. But I get final say. So don’t think you can get away with just anything”

Mark grinned, he knew Falcon was wrapped around his fingers.

“Let’s take the helicopter!” Mark announced “I can teach you how to operate it"

‘I know how to fly a helicopter” Falcon reminded, a little perplexed Mark would have forgotten

“Buuut.. wouldn’t it be nice if you pretended not to know so I could sit on your lap and teach you?”

Falcon smirked “I suppose I could use a quick refresher" he should have guessed Mark simply wanted an excuse to get close.

-

Falcon has never been so thankful to reach ground again. “I thought you were a trained pilot?”

“Its amazing what you can learn from Wikihow" Mark stepped out of the helicopter, completely unbothered from the reckless flying.

“Next time be more clear about your credentials” Falcon requested “reading some article isn’t the same as formal training"

“piloting is easy. Someday everything will be learned through YouTube tutorials" Mark stated

“you’re probably right” Graves admitted. He could hear another chopper close by.

“Were they tailing us?” Falcon asked as the wind on the rooftop became aggressive as another copter hovered at a safe but annoying distance.

“Isn’t it flattering how they chase us? Mark pressed a button to call the elevator to the roof top.

Falcon didn’t feel flattered, if anything it was rather insulting not to be treated with common decency and privacy.

“Let’s take the stairs"

“The building is 20 floors” Mark made no attempt to move, just tapping on his phone as he waited.

Falcon went up to Mark and hoisted him over his shoulder “You might be ahead of the times but I’m in the stone age, I want to take the stairs before those become automatic" Falcon teased

“They’re called escalators!” Mark screeched as he is lifted into the air then thrown over Falcons shoulder. Mark writhed in protest, hitting Falcon lightly on the back as they went into the stairwell “You better be prepared to carry me all the way because I am NOT walking!”

Falcon smirked, he considered abandoning Mark on a landing between two flights of stairs but thought better of it. Besides he liked having the busy little parrots butt so close to his face and carrying him really was no effort at all.

He could hear Mark tapping on his phone as they descended the stairwell.

It wasn’t long before Mark tapped on Falcons back “one more level" he informed, trying to hoist his upper body to a less downward facing position. “Could you carry me a little more respectfully?!” Mark huffed

Falcon shook his head “you’re welcome to walk if you’d prefer..”

“no way, that wasn’t the deal"

“I didn’t agree to any deal" Falcon smirked

“You agreed with your actions! Right when you forced me to take the stairs it was a non verbal contract"

Falcon stopped walking, he pulled Mark off his shoulder and placed him down on the step above him.

“You single handedly wrestled me to the floor over a cellphone, you can walk down some steps" the raptor stated as he kept walking

“It’s the principal of the matter!” Mark argued

“I’ve never met a person who’s too good for stairs” Falcon was amused by how hard headed the parrot was. It was such a small thing, but Mark was very insistent despite how much easier it would be to simply walk the rest of the way.

“Do you need incentive?” Falcon put his hands on his hips

Mark looked down at him “couldn’t hurt. What you got?”

“I’ll give you a kiss" Falcon smirked

“Try again, you’re going to kiss me either way cause you know you want too"

Falcon was impressed Mark called his bluff, cocky parrot.

“Ok ok. how about this. I’ll stay over tonight" Falcon offered

That seemed to get Mark’s attention “oh? All night?”

“Yes" Falcon nodded

“so let’s say, till 7am?”

“Even later, if you’d like"

Mark looked a little bashful, it was embarrassing how giddy he felt thinking they were serious enough to warrant sleepovers “Ok, I’ll accept that offer"

Mark walked down the stairs to join Falcon on their floor. The walk wasn’t too arduous but it was a lot harder to text while walking down stairs than it was to walk level ground.

Falcon laid that highly anticipated kiss on Mark. It was deeper than Mark expected, not that he would complain.

Falcon was just taking advantage of the time they had alone, since it was clear to him moments of privacy were scarce and should be valued highly.

He pressed Mark back against the wall, both hands on either side of the parrot as they kissed.

Falcon could soon hear the echoing of foot steps coming up from a few stories below, ruining the quiet ambiance of the stairwell.

“seriously" Falcon grunted as he pulled back, it was nice while it lasted but they were once again on the move.

Falcon opened the heavy steel door, letting Mark lead the way inside the main area of the building.

Through the door was a luxurious shopping center, to Falcons relief it wasn’t as busy as the malls in the city center, this market was clearly designed to dissuade a certain financial class of consumer from coming here.

Falcon prided himself on looking professional, but technically speaking a thousand dollar suit didn’t make much practical difference than a million dollar suit. He wasn’t going to pay extra for a brand name.

Mark lead the way into a store that read ‘Peacock Plume’ over the archway. There was a greeter at the entry way, offering to take customers coat for safe keeping while they shopped.

Mark ignored the doorman, he was quite comfortable keeping his cardigan, Falcon did the same, not wanting to relinquish his jacket.

“oh Markie so glad you could come" a peacock with shimmering green feathers approached, his arms spread to give a faux hug.

“air kisses" the peacock announced, leaning his head beside Mark’s without touching him, he made a muah sound. Mark preformed the same gesture before they leaned away.

“Pavè it’s been too long!” Mark insisted as they were lead deeper into the store.

“You’re telling me. Is that button up banana yellow? That went out of style yesterday, Blond is the must have shade of the day” he said very matter of factly.

“I’ve been handling press since I woke up, guess I missed the memo" Mark admitted, it wasn’t a mistake he typically made, keeping up with the daily trends was tougher then it sounded.

“You’re lucky you have me" the peacock cooed smugly “I have the perfect outfit waiting for you, your audience will love it"

“Actually I’m not here for myself.. I have a challenge for you" Mark stated

Falcon raised his brow, he wondered what about him would be so challenging, and if he should be offended by the suggestion that he was in anyway difficult.

Mark went behind Falcon and pushed him closer as if presenting him to the tailor “before we go public I need a nice casual outfit for him”

The peacock looked Falcon up and down with an unimpressed expression “You know I don’t want anyone over 30 wearing my brand"

“Than why are you still wearing it?" Mark asked in a catty tone.

The peacock gasped “I’m not a day over 25!” He insisted unconvincingly “but.. if you keep that shady remark off your socials I’ll help. No one is too far gone that I cannot make them look magnificent!”

The energy the peacock displayed made Falcon a little nervous. In this particular situation he definitely felt out matched by these two. He was at their mercy, which was never a good place to be.

The peacock took measuring tape from his pocket and started wrapping it around Falcons chest, pulling it tight “So tell me, what did you have in mind?”

“I want everyone who sees him to feel intense jealously” Mark stated very clearly

“Jealous of him or you?” the peacock asked for clarification

“both"

“Of course. You’ve never been the type to settle for one or the other” Pavè then measured Falcons stomach and hips.

“He’s got a muscular chest and shoulders, but a smaller midsection” Pavè noticed “This suit in particular is a travesty. It needs to be pulled in around the ribs to create the traditional V shaped chest and hemmed to make his hips less bulky”

Falcon felt like a statue on display, being criticized from every angle. Luckily the critic was someone who’s opinion he held in low regard, otherwise he might have felt insulted.

“He’s got an amazing form. It’s a shame your other tailor failed to emphasizing your best assets"

Mark was sitting off to the side, his legs crossed in a large arm chair. His eyes were locked onto his phone, but he was paying enough attention to give his saucy remarks “He’s got a cute butt too, make sure his pants are tight enough to show it off"

Falcon pinched the bridge of his beak, feeling exasperated.

The younger birds chirped happily as they discussed Falcons clothing plans together. He didn’t mind them not asking for his opinion, since he barely understood the language they were speaking.

Pavè looked through the racks of clothing, putting together a pile that he intended for Falcon to wear. “So Falcon, I’m going to put you in a classically layered ensemble. A light crewneck button up and a grey cashmere sweater overtop with formal navy trousers”

“Just give me the clothing and I’ll wear it" Falcon didn’t need to hear about all the details. He was doing this for Mark, as long as he didn’t end up looking foolish he’d put up with the wardrobe change.

Pavè placed the pile into Falcons hands “the changing room is right through there"

Falcon went into the change room, surprised by how big it was. It looked like a hotel lobby with couches, coffee tables, magazines and an assortment of flowers and bottles of wine.

All this, for one person just to change their outfit.. How superfluous

-

Falcon felt very out of his element. He couldn’t remember the last time he had dressed down. He felt so unprofessional in such attire. He guessed that was the point, their relationship wasn’t professional.

Falcon emerged in the casual outfit the other two had chosen for him.

Mark lite up when he laid eyes on Falcon “Pog!” he said in surprise “you look primo Gravesy!”

Falcon knew that was a complement coming from Mark, he smiled warmly. “it feels odd being dressed like this”

“You’re like a real trendsetter! Everyone is going to love you” Mark took out his cellphone, snapping a picture.

“You look great. Totally paparazzi ready!” Pavè agreed

“How much is all of this going to cost?” Falcon asked, unable to accept the complements.

“I already have too much money to know what to do with" Pavè sighed at his (very envious) plight. “If you’re both in my outfits for your big debut as a couple that will generate a lot of clicks”

“Buzz is the new currency Gravesy. When you’re as popular as I am you don’t pay for clothing with money"

“it’s a win win situation, you look greay, I get trending. Just make sure you come back when you call it quits. Break ups get a lot more attention. Especially messy ones"

“Were hoping it wont come to that"

Pavè looked up at them again, seeming to judge their strength as a couple, the prognosis wasn’t good. “Just have your publicist ready"

-

“How do you like my outfit?” Mark broke the silence as they walked further away from Peacock plume.

Falcon was caught off guard “you changed?” he immediately realize that was not the right response “You look amazing in everything you wear" Falcon tried to save himself from that slip up but Mark was already glaring.

“Are you colour blind! This is a totally different shade!” Mark barked

“I’m sorry..it just looks yellow to me" Falcon admitted with a humored grin.

Mark rolled his eyes “I guess I could have picked something with more of a pop"

“I like how you dress" Falcon admitted “The yellow matches your eyes”

Mark’s heart fluttered happily “Thanks”


End file.
